


But Purple Goes With Everything

by ZanaBean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BUT MARRY LANCE, But he still saves the day, Captured, Confusion, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, For you and the characters, Freak out, GDM, GDM KEITH MARRY ME, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm sorry for doing this to you, JK we all know I'm not, Keith goes crazy for a moment, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sarcasm, Secrets, Slow Burn, They're oblivious but we love them, doubleJK I always feel bad, probably me too cause I'm winging this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaBean/pseuds/ZanaBean
Summary: Plans could go better. I mean, they always could right? No plan survives contact with the enemy, I think that's how it goes, anyways. This plan did even worse than usual. Probably because an ambush had resulted in all five Paladins and Allura being captured. Not only that but their being separated, well, Keith is for some reason. The Galra had scanned them all and Sendak, the bastard, had let a druid drag Keith away. The remaining four Paladins and their princess thought it was over for them. Or they did until they heard shouting. Shouting and screams. Screams and gunshots. Gunshots and a loud crack.   They thought that until Keith burst back into the room with blood and purple fur and yellow eyes and fury.





	1. A Scream is Just the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys PLEASE READ THIS REAL QUICK SO YOU DON'T WASTE TIME READING SOMETHING YOU WON'T ENJOY!!!
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> So the summary literally is just a summary of the first chapter really, after that the story branches off very far. They aren't in captivity the whole time, in fact their not in captivity even most of the fic. If that's what you're looking for then you might not want to read this book. Thanks for listening, I hope you enjoy. XD

The day had started out as fine as any day stuck in a flying space castle with the weight of having to save more than the known universe on your shoulders can be. Which meant that everyone was tired, most were hungry, and very few were having a good day. In fact, no one but Sendak was having a good day, but his day was exceptionally good. Good enough that he sneered smugly at the six lowly life forms kneeled in front of him with blasters trained on each of their heads. They scowled back of course but the Galran general wasn't very worried about them exacting revenge. He turned the sneer on the waiting medical soldiers and druid and motioned at the new prisoners "scan them".

~~

Shiro's day had started out ok. Everyone had gotten up to Allura summoning them to breakfast and then shooing them to training. They had gotten the distress signal from a nearby planet just as they finished up. The plan was that the Paladins, and Allura in a transport pod, would go to the surface and help the natives while Coran provided cover in the castle. Things had gone rather smoothly at first. They had gotten within rang and the lions had flown out, followed by Allura's pod. It had went downhill when a Galra ship had burst through the cloud cover and hooked Allura's little ship and Hunk's lion in tractor beam.

They had all fought hard, taking out speed ship after speed ship with Coran's help. It wasn't quite enough though. Allura and Hunk had been pulled into the ship and the rest of the team had to make sure not to damage it, afraid to loose their friends. The Galra had retreated after that and the rest of the castle's inhabitants planned the rescue, Corna once again staying with the palace ship while the remaining Paladins snuck themselves on board. Apparently they hadn't been sneaky enough since they had all been captured within minutes of getting inside and had been dragged to General Sendak and lines up like livestock. Shiro then Allura, Pidge and Hunk, and Lance with Keith at the end.

Shiro glared defiantly as the soldiers, in a white uniform instead of the usual Galra purple or gray, came to them. One for each prisoner. Shiro's soldier stepped up behind him and put a foot on the binding around his wrists and ankles to make sure he couldn't fight, yanking his head back harshly as the druid came forward. The masked thing put two fingers to Shiro's throat and Shiro felt and heard the crackle of electricity right before it sparked through him, making him jerk and tense as his jaw clenched to hold in a scream, almost biting his tongue off.

The druid moved on to Allura as Shiro tried to catch his breath and stop the random spasms his muscles had started. He jerked his head away from the solder to look at Allura as she let out a muffled scream. The druid just moved down the line. Shiro straining to get to his team as Pidge shook and curled in on herself, Hunk whimpered in pain, and Lance screamed deafeningly. Each one a stab to his heart.

The druid didn't even pause as it moved, hurting one after the other till it ended up in front of Keith, who was looking at the other captives and trying to hide his obvious terror. If there was one thing he usually avoided at all costs it was pain. He pushed back against the solder holding him, eyes flashing to the druids hand as it extended to his neck. He tensed, ready for pain.

It wasn't that bad, a tingle through him, mostly a shock to his brain that sent him into a daze.

Shiro watched, waiting for some kind of scream. Keith just looked blank and moved his head slowly to look up at the druid in a drunken confusion. The druid pulled his hand away and watched Keith. Everyone was watching Keith actually, even Sendak whose face was carefully controlled now. Shiro noticed something on Keith's neck and frowned at it, a small strip of purple skin right where the druid had touched him.

The druid looked silently at Sendak who blinked and seemed to pull himself from his thought "take it away for testing".

Lance's solder let go of him and helped Keith's solder pick the red Paladin up, each taking one arm before dragging him from the room, his feet apparently not working right. The druid trailed after them silently.

Shiro watched Keith go, feeling dread as his friend vanished from their sight. He glanced over at the others, exchanging looks with each of them filled with pain, confusion, and worry. Shiro looked back at Sendak, making his face go blank.

Sendak had finally remembered about them, turning back to sneer "looks like your ranks are already thinning, I'm sure emperor Zarkon will want the rest of you alive and well, if only so you can watch the rest of the universe fall under our grasp". He laughed and looked at his second in command "Haxus, set course for his Majesty".

The second Galra saluted and worked an a Holoscreen.

Allura glared at Sendak "if you think we're down and out then you are very wrong".

Sendak turned to growl a laugh at her "oh am I, then please explain how you're going to escape and reclaim all your lions and manage to get back to your ship, I am very curious". The General didn't seem inclined to wait for a reply, or he didn't expect one, as he stalked smugly across the room to the control platform "take them to their new quarters".

The solders in white let go of them as guards came forward, two for each, and dragged them to their feet, marching them toward the door. No one took much notice to shouts in the hall, faded and slightly echoing like they were far away, Shiro vaguely noted that they were getting closer without even thinking about it much. However they all froze when someone screamed in obvious pain.

Shiro's head whipped around to check the room before staring at the door they were going to be dragged out of, the screams, which had multiplied, were definitely coming from outside the room. The solders seemed just as confused, pulling the Paladin's and Allura back and looking at Sendak for orders.

Sendak motioned for them to drag the prisoners to the wall and keep them out of trouble, ordering a different group of guards to check the disturbance. All guards obeyed, half a dozen heading into the hall as the captives were shoved against the opposite wall.

Shiro craned his head around to keep his eyes on the door, the guards on him didn't stop him, probably because they were watching the door too. The shouts and screams were close now, overlapping each other. There was a second of silence before a shout and a loud gunshot before silence again.

Sendak stared at the door for a while, waiting, before looking at Haxus and nodding to it. Haxus took the hint and silently moved to the door, unholstering the gun on his hip and putting a hand out to activate the door. It slid open and the Galra second readied his weapon before pointing the gun into the hall and stepping in front of the door.

Just in time for a purple, red, and white blur to slam into his stomach and send them both tumbling into the room, gun flying away.

The door slid closed behind them as the two purple skinned creatures to separate and crouch, ready to fight.

"K... Keith" Shiro whispered.

The red Paladin had crimson blood splattered over his Voltron armor and face, most of it didn't look like it was his though there were cuts and scrapes over parts of his skin. His bayard was out and up, ready to defend or attack. He was different. Purple skin and purple hair different. Yellow pupil-less eyes different. Sharp canines and claws different. Large feline ears flat against his head different. Keith was there but he wasn't, he was Galra, he was angry, he was different.

He lunged at the second in command, a furious growl torn from his throat. Haxus jerked back and away from the swinging blade, dodging it again as it came down from above. He suddenly stepped closer and aimed a fist at Keith's side. The red Paladin grabbed Haxus's wrist and grabbed the color of his uniform before twisting. He used his hip as leverage to unbalance the Galra and his arms to fling him across the room with more force than he should have. Haxus flew through the air until he slammed into the wall and fell into a heap.

Sendak growled "get HIM".

The guards abandoned the rest of the prisoners and charged the purple haired boy, pulling out weapons as they went.

Keith sneered with a low snarl and let his bayard disappear to give him the use of both hands. He jumped into the crowd of advancing Galra, becoming a ferocious animal as he clawed the ranks apart. Ending in the middle of blood and bodies, unconscious or dead or moaning in pain. He was panting as he glared around, finding his friends.

At first Shiro was worried that the obviously changed boy wouldn't recognize them. He breathed a small sigh of relief when Keith's shoulders slumped and he took a step toward them.

Keith didn't make it any further as a giant clawed hand wrapped around him and tore him away, dragging him to Sendak. Keith clawed at the hand and tried to kick at the Galra General as he gasped for breath. Sendak shot the hand up, slamming the red Paladin into the ceiling before bringing him back down to snarl "you can't best be boy, with half blood you're weak".

Keith weakly pulled at his hand, rasping out "I-I'm... still smarter though". He let something drop from his hand and tumble down the steps before flashing something at the Galra.

It was a trigger.

To a bomb.

Keith looked Sendak dead in the eye, yellow meting yellow, and smirked. His eyes flickered to the Paladins and Allura as he pressed the trigger.

The world lit into a fiery red and orange hell right before going black.


	2. Aftermath and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back to the castle and gets to a safe place before starting to question themselves.

Lance's ears were ringing, stabbing into his head with each shift in the air. He peeling his face from the ground. Muffled and confusing thumps sounded around him, light was too bright, a headache worthy of death pounding through him. He reached a slow hand to his ear, feeling a small trail of something wet dripping from his left. He tried to look through the brightness, why was he here? Why was there rubble and chaos around him? Why was Pidge trying to wake Hunk up? Why was Shiro carrying Allura? Why was everyone bloody? Where was...?

"KEITH"!

Everything snapped back into place as Lance found himself screaming the red Paladin's name. The distress call, the plan to rescue, capture, druids, and Keith. Lance stumbled to his feet, hearing coming back so give a symphony of alarms and explosions ringing through the ship. He tried to take a step but buckled, half falling before an arm wrapped around him. He looked up at Shiro, trying to get his feet under himself "Keith, what happened to Keith".

Shiro held him up with one arm, the other held Allura over his shoulder "I don't know, we need to find him".

Lance steadied himself and took a better look around. The explosion had completely torn away the control platform, leaving a spark of wires and twisted shards of whatever the metal the Galra used was called. The platform itself seemed to have been blown to the other side of the room and broken into several smaller, deadly looking pieces. The rest of the room had been cracked through the walls and ceiling, growing slowly as it broke apart more and more. The bodies of the Galra had blown over everything, leaving the room and everything inside splattered with blood.

Lance shook Shiro's arm off, stumbling toward the shattered platform pieces. Most of them were at least half his size and a handful were larger than him. If Keith was anywhere it would be somewhere over here. Lance moved carefully through the wreckage, keeping himself from falling onto twisted shards of metal and being careful in case he did find Keith, it wouldn't be a very good search and rescue if he accidentally made platform fall onto the red Paladin and crush him. Lance didn't notice when Hunk and Pidge started helping him look, Shiro keeping an eye out for any Galra and a hand on Allura, who must have been knocked unconscious in the blast.

Lance moved around yet another half melted crumbled bit of metal and tripped over something. He rolled to land on his back before jerking his head to look at the something.

Keith lay on the ground, giant robotic claw hand still curled around him, crumpled and hurt and unconscious. He still had big purple ears but half his face was back to normal, ever so slowly fading as Lance watched. Lance got to his knees and quickly crawled to Keith's side. "Guys he's here" he shouted.

He tried to pry away one of the druid built fingers as Hunk and Pidge scrambled over. Pidge instantly knelt at the base of the arm and used her Bayard to cut it open and get to the wires. Hunk helped Lance tear one of the fingers away from Keith, slow hard work. Lance and Hunk were working on a second finger when they hand suddenly went limp and fell open. Lance glanced at Pidge, she thumbs up him and pointed to Keith "get him and lets go".

Lance nodded and scooted closer to the unconscious Paladin. One of his arms was definitely broken and almost his whole left side had burn marks trailing over it, there was also a cut in the left pants leg of the thinner gray part of his Voltron armor. Keith took it all in in a second before sliding his hands under Keith and picking him up carefully, trying to arrange the broken arm over his stomach, to hurry after Hunk and Pidge.

Shiro looked at them before nodding "good, let's get out of here, Hunk take Allura so I can take point... Lance you need to be able to shoot to cover us".

Lance frowned "Pidge can't carry him and Hunk can't take them both".

Pidge spoke up "carry him piggy-back and hurry up".

Shiro shrugged, he didn't have a better idea. Lance and Shiro gently shifted Keith to Lance's back, Shiro putting the broken arm between them to try and keep it steady. When they got him settled Lance waved his hand over the bayard's censor and it transported to his hand, fixing a shape for itself. It became a smaller, one handed version, of his normal blaster, something he could easily use while carrying Keith. Shiro checked them all before nodding at Pidge, who had been hacking into the door.

At the nod Pidge opened the door and let Shiro go first before stepping in behind him and activating her own bayard.

It ended up being a very good thing that Lance had his weapon available. Galra after Galra tried to stop them and Lance was usually able to take them out before they could get close enough for close combat or before they could draw their firearms. He didn't stop them all however but Shiro and Pidge easily took care of the rest.

Shiro seemed to be following his gut feeling for where the lions would be, the others felt the pull going in the same direction much to their relief. It took a good while of fighting before they burst into a huge hanger with all their lions sitting pretty in front of them.

Of course Galra stood less pretty in front of them too. They drew guns too fast for Lance to counter, forcing the Paladins to duck back out into the hall. Lance kept the Galra from getting closer as Shiro figured out a plan. Shiro looked at Hunk "give me Allura and use your Bayard to take them out, Lance switch to covering the halls".

Lance pulled away from the door to give Hunk room and checked both ways down the hall as the yellow Paladin activated his bayard. It didn't take long for Hunk to gun down the Galra inside the hanger, Lance blasting the two Galra that had appeared in the hall. The team raced back to the lions when Hunk gave the all clear. Lance stopped them "wait, how do we get the red lion out".

Shiro frowned and looked at Keith's lion "... if we can get past the forcefield one or two lions should be able to carry it I think... back him up into it".

Lance nodded and went to the red lion, carefully backing into it so Keith touched the forcefield first. He sighed in relief when it vanished and then hurried to his own lion, boarding it with a release of tension he didn't know he had. He felt a flash of confusion and worry followed by a picture of the red lion. He mentally explained what was happening to blue as he secured Keith as best he could, going to the cockpit and flipping on audio and visual to the other lions "we're ready".

Hunk peered through his video feed "are you sure Keith is secure".

Pidge was busy hacking the hanger door from her lion "we don't have time for that Hunk, a bit more bashing wont hurt him that much".

Shiro broke in "it's important that Keith doesn't get more hurt but we do need to leave, Lance".

Lance looked at him "he's secure, who's getting his lion".

Shiro spoke as he piloted his lion over "I will, Pidge are the doors open".

Pidge smirked "they are now".

Shiro nodded "alright, all of you out and start taking out speeders".

The team nodded and steered the lions out, instantly falling into that adrenalin induced focus. They stayed near the hanger and took out anyone coming close until Shiro flew out with red. They broke away from the Galra ship and booked it. Shiro signaled the castle "Coran are you there".

There was a fuzzy sort of static before Coran's voice burst through their coms "BLESS THE STARS, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE COME GET YOU, in fact I was planning my daring and bold rescue right now but seems like I can save my moves for next time you get in trouble".

Shiro rolled his eyes "where are you".

Coran's visual screen flickered on for them "I just sent the coordinates, where's Allura".

Shiro grimaced "prep a couple healing pods, we're on our way". He lead the team back, setting autopilot for his lion, the others followed his lead before they relaxed. It was gonna be chaos when they got to the castle but they had a few minutes of down time at least.

Lance let his thoughts drift, going almost instantly to Keith. Obviously there were things they hadn't known about the guy, big things. Like the fact that he was about half Galra, according to Sendak and their own eyes. The question bugging Lance was had Keith known, I meant it wasn't something you would really share in this situation but had he. Did he know for himself that he wasn't human, did he know he could change. Lance almost let out a nerve induced giggle as he realised that this could all explain why Keith was an ass at times. Lance twisted in the pilot's chair to look into the back at the shadowed form of Keith, slumped against the restrains Lance had used to secure him.

Lance had first wrapped one of the seat belt like thing fully around Keith's torso, to pin his arms against him so they didn't bounce around and hurt him more. Then with a remaining four he had basically tied him to the seat as best he could. He still worried about the red Paladin getting hurt, or waking up and freaking out to accidentally hurt himself, or any number of things that could go wrong.

Lance sighed and got up, flipping visual off so they wouldn't question him about going to the back, he didn't feel like talking right now. He went and crouched in front of Keith, checking the seat belts and then double checking them before he was satisfied. He guessed it didn't matter much really, they would be in the castle soon and moving him anyways, but it made him feel better. Keith and him might fight a lot but it was more of a friendly, if violent, rivalry that wasn't actually going to hurt anyone. They still worried for each other, of course they did, they were part of a team that needed all it's members alive and well. Of course he cared about this idiot. This purple eared and still changing back idiot. This short and angry little idiot. This idiot who thought blowing himself up to save people was a good idea. This idiot who looked at his friends like it was the last time he would see them right before pulling the trigger.


	3. POD for Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get explained and everyone starts to recover.

Lance was pulled back to the present by Shiro calling over the coms "Coran open the red lions hanger and keep it open till I leave please".

Lance went back to the cockpit as Corans worried voice rang out, even as he followed Shiro's command "what happened to the lion, is Keith ok, why do you need the healing pods".

Pidge interrupted before he could continue "Coran we're literally coming in right now, chill and give us a minute so we can explain in person and get... everything sorted out".

Coran's line was quiet for a moment before they all heard a sigh "yeah, your right, Shiro are you out".

Shiro had left the red hanger and was piloting to his own hanger, the rest of the Paladins already in "yes, we'll meet you in the pod chamber".

Lance flipped audio and the rest of the visual off as he got back up and went to the back. He carefully unbuckled Keith and gently picked him up, sending a thought to blue to open up and let them out. The lion complied and wished them well, Lance thanked it and carefully left, hyper aware of how every step could hurt Keith if he woke up. He meet the other Paladins in the hall, Shiro carrying Allura, as they headed for the pod chamber. Lance shared a look with Hunk after the big guy had peered at Keith's face with a frown, the red Paladin was still changing back with one large purple ear and a bit less than half his face matching it.

Lance sighed and hurried behind Shiro as the black Paladin entered the room.

Coran was instantly there, worrying over Allura and pushing Shiro to a waiting pod and helping him quickly get her in and start it. The cover slipped down and a quiet hiss sounded as it started the healing process. He was about to grill Shiro about what had happened when he followed the man's eyes to Keith, sucking in a sharp breath.

Lance shifted to get Coran's attention, meeting the Altean's eyes "he needs a pod".

Coran hesitated before nodding "right, of course, this one". He rushed over to another one, opening it. Lance followed and gently positioned Keith upright in it with Hunk's help, stepping back as Coran set it to start. The cover started to slip down and got all the way to Keith's thigh before a buzz and a small light flashed red, sending the cover back up.

Lance tensed, thoughts instantly sending him on rabbit trails of the pods being designed for only Altean's or designed so Galra couldn't use them or something just as bad for the Galra part of the red Paladin. His eyes shot to Coran as Pidge spoke up "why isn't it working".

Coran was studying the holograph of the pod "it looks like there's something the pod can't fix unless we do some work before hand, on his leg, it's designed to alert if that happens so it can be taken care of, get him out and we'll take a look".

Lance heard them all breath a sigh of relief as him and Hunk pulled Keith back out and gently moved him to a medical table that slid out of the wall. Coran took over, ordering them to start stripping Keith's armor off. Lance and Shiro worked on getting the armor off, Lance clearing the leg armor for Coran as Shiro got the chest plate off. Lance had to give Coran credit, he only got distracted by Keith's new features once and he quickly got back to work examining his leg.

He found the problem relatively quickly, grimacing "we need to turn him over, there's metal in his leg".

Shiro and Lance, gently as they could, moved Keith onto his stomach. Pidge went to stand by Coran, looking at the wound closer. Lance made himself look at it. There was indeed a piece of Galran metal sticking out of Keith's leg, and it didn't look like it would be easy to remove. It was twisted and buried deep and bits around it still hadn't stop bleeding. Lance looked at Coran, a little pale "you can remove it right".

Coran was wetting a cloth with some minty blue liquid "yes but it's gonna hurt and take time to heal, even with the pod, Pidge stay here and press this over it as soon as I have the metal clear, you all may need to hold him down if he wakes up".

Pidge took the soaking cloth, ready to do what he had said and to watch him work. Hunk and Shiro stood on the other side, Hunk ready to grab his legs and Shiro ready to grab his arms. Lance stayed by Coran, ready to help Shiro and pin Keith's torso. Corna glanced at them, checking to make sure they were ready, and steeling himself. He gripped the inch of metal sticking out and started to gently pull, bracing his hand against Keith's leg.

Keith instantly ruptured into life. He screamed in breathless pain, pushing away from Coran. Hunk instantly pinned his legs to keep them still and make sure he didn't make everything worse. Shiro grabbed his arms and held them down, Lance laid half on Keith to try and keep him down. Keith shuddered against them as Coran worked as quickly as he could without being to rough. With a finally merciful yank the strip came free. Pidge instantly pressed the cloth to the wound, ignoring the blood now flowing heavily. Keith was still tense, whimpering hoarsely. Shiro hesitantly released the red Paladin and looked at the others, nodding slightly to show it was ok to let him go. They did, carefully.

Lance shifted to try and see Keith's face, fairly easy since the boy had dropped his head down so his face was turned toward Lance and his cheek against the table. Lance looked over his face, the purple had almost vanished, both of his ears back to normal, the burns standing out against his pale skin. Lance didn't like the look of defeated pain on his face. He looked at Coran as the man came back from setting the metal on a table "that's good Pidge, get him in the pod".

Pidge pulled the cloth away and gave it to Coran as Shiro and Lance both grabbed an arm and Hunk gently moved Keith's leg to the ground as they stood him up. Keith went limp with a pained keen, falling unconscious again. Lance worried but he felt it was for the best if the red Paladin was out of it, judging by Shiro's face he felt the same.

They looped Keith's arms over their necks and carried him to the pod, thankful that he was shorter so his feet didn't drag. They got him back into the pod and Coran started it again. This time, thankfully, the cover slid down and the quiet hiss was heard.

They were all silent for a few minutes before Coran looked at Shiro "what in the name of Altea happened to you all, how did you get hurt, why is... what happened to Keith".

Shiro sighed and pulled Coran aside to explain.

The three left standing shared glances. Pidge shrugged and went to clean up the table. Hunk said something about him being sure they were all hungry, he wasn't wrong, and headed for the kitchen. Lance stood there, folding his arms. He wasn't really sure what to do, or what he even could do, usually when he got bored he spent time getting an argument out of Keith. He looked at Keith before looking away, his eyes catching on the twisted bit of metal Coran had left out.

It was still dripping blood onto the table, gleaming in the light. It was a nasty piece of work. The end that had buried into Keith was razor sharp and jagged edged and twisted like a corkscrew. It made him nauseous just to think about that being in anyone's leg, let alone a friend, and Lance wasn't one to be squeamish usually. He pulled his eyes away as Shiro called his name "yeah".

Corna and Shiro came back, Shiro going to Lance "everyone's a bit hurt so we're all going to be taking some time in the pod, do you want to wait or go ahead".

Lance shook his head "I want to wait, ask Pidge".

Shiro nodded and went over to her. Coran stood by Lance, looking at Keith and tugging at his moustache. Lance looked at him before looking at Keith too. The purple was completely gone, no trace of it left, and his wounds standing out more now to reveal cuts as well as burns to his left side. Lance didn't know what to say about what was going on so he decided to ask the first question that came to his mind "why are they called pods".

Corna looked at him, surprised but willing to share his information "it's an acronym actually, P O D or Post Offensive Damage, it can heal almost any physical injury if you get them here in time".

Shiro came back and asked Coran to power up a pod for Pidge. Lance thought of a question for him "how did we get out of the shackles".

Shiro motioned at Pidge as the pod activated "most of them blew off in the explosion but Pidge cut the rest, we were lucky only those two got knocked out".

Lance nodded and the group fell silent for a bit. The turned to the door when Hunk came in with a few floating trays "I just made some quick stuff for now so dig in". everyone did so happily, scarfing down the granola bar kinda things Hunk had whipped up.

A beep sounded as Pidge's pod opened for her, she joined them after asking how long she had been "I guess I wasn't hurt that bad".

Hunk shook his head as he got into the pod "I don't know how, we were all thrown".

Pidge grinned "I was smart and turned away, unlike all of you". Hunk rolled his eyes as Coran started his season and they kept eating.

Coran went back over to them "I'll be back in a minute, I want to set our course away from here and get us to a defendable place before the Galra decide to start poking around". He swiped some food before heading for the control room. Pidge, with Lance's help, finished cleaning the medical area and she took the metal strip and eyed it.

"I think I'm going to go put this in the lab for tests later" she said after a minute, leaving them.

Lance took a seat by Shiro on the steps, thinking "... do you think he knew".

Shiro didn't ask what he was talking about, he had been wondering the same thing "... I don't know, it's always possible but... I don't think so" he thought it over for a few more minutes before shaking his head "he didn't know, there would have been signs before this".

Lance nodded and let it drop, still not convinced. Coran came back a few seconds later "I've landed us on a nice little moon, looks like the planets not inhabited either so we should be safe, I've got the shields up and scanners going just in case". Shiro nodded but didn't say anything, Lance was barely listening. He glanced up as Hunk's pod opened and looked at Shiro.

Shiro glanced at Lance and shook his head "you next, I can wait".

Lance thought about arguing but he had noticed a bit ago that sounds on his left were a bit muffled and he didn't know if it would heal if he waited much longer. With a small grunt he dragged his butt up and over to the pod as Coran reset it again. He stepped in and settled back, wondering only briefly at the weird cushions in the back that seemed to keep him up even as he heard the cover slid down and felt himself go limp. He blinked his eyes closed and let the calm darkness wash over him.


	4. Half of What

Lance woke up to the hiss of the pod opening, stepping out and stretching. He felt a lot better than he had when he went in, he must have been more sore than he realised. Plus his hearing was completely back thank God and he welcomed the fresh sounds. Until he realised it was the sound of Allura shouting while Shiro tried to calm her down. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and looked around for the rest of the team. Hunk and Pidge sat on the other side of the room, watching but definitely not participating in the fight. Coran was ignoring the two and setting the pod up for, Lance guessed, Shiro. Shiro had his arms folded in front of him as he stood in front of Keith's pod, trying to calm Allura with gentle words and logic, he looked tired.

Then there was Allura. She stood in front of Shiro will eyes blazing and hair looking fierce, screaming at the black Paladin. Lance only caught the end bit. She jabbed at Shiro's chest "IT'S A DANGER, IF WE FREEZE THE POD WE WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO FIGURE OUT THE THREAT, WE CAN'T RISK IT BEING LOOSE".

Shiro didn't move "Allure he's not a danger, he's hurt, if we freeze the pod we can't create Voltron and we will be significantly weakened if we need to fight". Lance listened, not liking what he thought they were talking about.

Allura scowled, growling "you saw it in the room, it lost control and took out a whole squad in seconds with it's bare hands".

Shiro sighed "his name is Keith and, as far as I'm aware, he identifies as male and not agender".

Allura's anger flickered to confusion "what".

Shiro looked her dead in the eye, stern "he's a he not an it".

Allura went straight back to anger "oh for Quiznaks sake, HE IS DANGEROUS".

Lance frowned and stepped closer "we all are, it's kind of necessary for the job". Shiro gave him a grateful look but Lance was too focused an Allura to notice "and in case you didn't notice he got us out, he's not a danger to us".

Allura switched her furious gaze to him "HE BLEW UP THE ROOM WITH US INSIDE, HOW IS THAT NOT DANGEROUS".

Shiro broke in "he did it as a last resort and he must have calculated the blast dist-".

Lance cut him off "OH YES HE BLEW UP THE ROOM, GOOD JOB FOR NOTICING, BUT SOMEHOW YOU MISSED THE FACT THAT HE WAS PERFECTLY WILLING TO BLOW HIMSELF UP TO TRY AND SAVE US, WHICH HE SUCCEEDED AT".

Allura looked startled and then slightly guilty, anger ebbing away a bit "... you're right... I hadn't thought of that, but I have thought of Galra instincts... if we let him out he could be dangerous until we learn how to calm him down, if he attacks someone it's not on my head".

Shiro sighed "of course not, but he's not going to attack, he's still Keith".

Allura sighed "fine, the pod stays unfrozen but I'm running tests while he's in, we need to know what mix he is".

Shiro hesitated before moving out of his way "I need to get in the pod... you're really not going to freeze it right".

Allura looked at him "I won't, I'm sure I'll be watched".

Shiro smiled "thank you". He finally listened to Coran, who had been shooting him very pointed looks and pointing insistently at the pod, and went over to it. He stepped in and Lance heard the slid and hiss that he was getting too used to hearing. He watched Allura as she went to Keith's pod and brought up the holoscreen. It was in Altean so he couldn't be sure if she was freezing him or not. Coran seemed to realise this because he hovered around to keep an eye on her. Allura ignored him as she worked.

Lance figured that Coran would watch her well enough so he went over to sit with Hunk and Pidge. Hunk still had a hovertray with him that had some snacks on it, Lance took one and started munching. Hunk looked at him "you have a deathwish man, no one gets between mom and dad when they fight, I thought you were going down".

Pidge had brought her computer with her and was tapping away on it "I was fully ready to video it so I could show Keith that you defended him with your last dying breath".

Lance rolled his eyes "thank you for having so much confidence in me".

Hunk patted him on the back "it's not like we wanted you to die, we're just looking out for you".

Lance just waved him off and glanced at the two Altean's. They had moved to the slightly larger holoscreen in the center of the circle of pods, both working at something with concentrated looks on their faces. The only thing Lance could understand on the screen was an image of the pod with Keith inside and the humber four beside it, after that it was gibberish. He looked at Pidge "what are you working on".

Pidge didn't even glance up "I'm analyzing the metal and keeping an eye on castle scans and going through the ship systems one by one to get them all back to full power, me and Coran and Hunk have been working on that since the castle powered up".

Lance stared at her "... you're doing all that just now".

Pidge snorted "of course peasant, I'm not normal like you".

Lance pouted "I'm not normal, I'm the best pilot and a great flirt" Hunk backed his friend up with a nod, not even really listening. Pidge shot Lance an amused look but kept her silence. Lance ignored her to save his pride, eating the rest of the space granola bar. He had laid down on the floor with his hands behind his head when Shiro's pod let him out. The black Paladin stretched with a small groan as his muscles strained before glancing at Keith's pod to make sure it wasn't frozen.

Allura looked at him "you're just in time, we've figured it out".

Shiro tilted his head "figured what out".

Allura glanced at Keith and then looked at her screen "Keith's blood, we know what he is".

Lance sat up as Pidge took her eyes from the computer, Hunk waited for only a minute "ok what is he".

Coran pointed to numbers and weird letters as he explained "obviously he's part Galra, the other part is Human and nothing more as far as we can tell".

Allura cut in "the reason he... normally, I guess, has a human look is because he is only forty-three percent Galra and, respectively, fifty-seven percent Human". She looked at each of them "I'm still not sure why he suddenly changed now, I need to analyze deeper and figure out what the druid did, but... well, he might be able to change back and forth from now on, and we can't tell what, if anything, will trigger the change". She looked at Shiro "we need to be careful around him, it is very possible that he'll be hostile while Galran".

Shiro didn't look like he liked it but he nodded "until we know how he'll react we do need to watch out, I'm not saying we can't trust him I'm just saying to watch out". He looked at everyone "understood". Allura and Coran nodded first. Pidge and Hunk shared a look before nodding.

Lance frowned "come on Shiro it's Keith, I get that he can be aggressive sometimes but he's not gonna suddenly want us all dead".

Shiro sighed "Lance it's not that he would want it it's that he might not be able to stop it".

Allura looked at Lance "Galra are generally very aggressive and violent, with great instincts and reflexes, it's what makes them such a good army".

Lance still didn't like it "he's not just going to change personalities because his appearance suddenly changed... guys come on, he's always been a bit aggressive, and of course his instincts are great, he pilots red".

Shiro nodded "you're right but we still don't know what the druid did ok... just be a bit more careful, you don't have to change how you treat him completely". He waited to see if Lance would keep arguing before looking at Coran "how much longer will he be in the pod".

Coran checked the screen "it's gonna take a day or so for him to fully recover".

Shiro looked at the rest of them "I'm sure you're all tired, there's no point waiting around here, go to bed".

Allura waved away the holoscreen and left, obviously thinking as she headed to her room. Coran checked Keith's pod again just to be on the safe side before bidding them a good sleep and leaving to continue work on the castle, not nearly as tired as the rest of them where. Hunk got up and grabbed the hovertray, saying a goodnight and giving a huge yawn. Pidge packed her computer up and stretched, nodding to them before leaving. Lance stood but didn't leave, looking at Keith's pod before looking at Shiro "do you really think he'll change".

Shiro suddenly looked exhausted "... I don't know, we can't know anything... he could change so much or he could be exactly the same, but... we can't afford mistakes ok, just be careful".

Lance nodded "ok... night Shiro".

Shiro put a hand on his arm and gave it a friendly squeeze "night Lance". He left straight for his room.

Lance stayed watching Keith's pod. He didn't really know why he stayed but he didn't make himself move. He just stood and looked at Keith through the pods glass-like cover. Keith looked peaceful, hurt but peaceful, the burns on his face barely healed thought Lance did notice a few cuts already gone. There was almost no trace of purple. Almost because a small streak on Keith's neck where the druid had touched him had stayed purple. It looked almost like someone had scraped a layer of skin off and what was left under it was purple, or maybe something closer to a birth mark. Lance stared at it for a few minutes before looking at Keith's face again.

He sighed and sleep dragged at him after a bit, forcing him away from the pod chamber and toward the hall to their rooms. He glaced at everyone else's door, noting that all but Keith's and his showed the small red dot on the control panel that said they were locked. He went to his own room and barely managed to get changed out of his Voltron suit and into the very comfy Altean pijamas Corna had found for each of them before falling into his bed. He rolled to his side and pulled the covers over him up to his nose as he settled down.

He just wanted to sleep, for months, or weeks, or days, or even just a few hours. Just sleep. Sleep was so comforting and nice. His dreams were always nice when he had them, which wasn't much actually. His bed was comfy and his clothes fit nice. He was fully ready.

Except for his head which continued to think far too much.

He couldn't get Keith out of his head right now. Worrying about of he would be ok or if Allura would sneak back and freeze the pod or even if he would go fully Galra and turn on them, though he seriously doubted it. More then that though he thought about Keith when he was saving them. Keith purple all over and angry. Keith without a plan who still thought he could help. Keith who had a final card to play. Keith who had dropped the bomb and sneered some witty comeback.

Keith right before he pressed the trigger, fully expecting and willing to end himself for them. He had looked at them. Looked them right in the eye. Lance didn't think he would ever forget meeting Keith's eyes right then. Keith had looked scared and hurt and angry, Lance understood all that. Lance had also seen something else, something that half scared and half impressed him, something that just maybe made him feel small and worried out of his mind.

Keith had been accepting.

In the split second their eyes had met Lance knew something for a fact.

Keith had never once thought he would survive the explosion.

Lance doubted he could ever be so willing to die. He couldn't help wondering if he would be ok with doing that to himself for someone else. For the universe? For his family? For his team, his friends? Would he ever be ready to do that?

He sighed and pulled the blankets closer around him. He shoved everything out of his head and closed his eyes. Sleep helped him ever so slowly drift off.


	5. I'm Waking Up I Feel it in My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team spends the day trying to pass time, Keith wakes up.
> 
> (alright so I should have mentioned this before, I will probably not update on weekends, I'll try to keep updates pretty regular on weekdays but weekends I can't do, sorry. Now I probably won't be able to update daily like I have been but I'll try to update at least twice a week, hopefully more)

Despite the long day, and getting to sleep somewhere around four in the morning, Lance was up at their normal time of somewhere around seven in the morning. He just laid in bed for a while, thoughts from last night resurfacing. He shook them off and dragged himself up with a groan, even with the healing last night he was sore and stiff. he took time to stretch before standing and stumbling to the bathroom. He took a warm shower, taking time to scrub blood off his skin and out of his hair. He got out and got dried and dressed quickly to keep the warmth.

He glanced at the bed and grimaced at the flakes of dried blood that had been left behind, pulling the sheets off and tossing them and his under armor suit down the laundry chute before getting new sheets out of the closet and making the bed. He piled his armor next to the wall and made a mental note to clean it later. Checking his room one last time he nodded before heading out, it was only eight.

Lance met Shiro as the black Paladin came out of his room, freshly showered as well, Shiro looked at him "checking on Keith". Lance nodded. They both went toward the pod chamber in silence, too tired to keep up a conversation. It didn't surprise either of them when they found Allura and Coran already there, Pidge had once proposed the theory that Alteans had adapted to need less sleep after she found out that their sun was up for twenty out of twenty-three tocks, which translated to roughly to ninteen out of twenty-four hours. No one else had really looked into it, only grumbling that they wished the two aliens would stop waking everyone up so damn early.

Allura looked at them "he's healing but he's definitely not ready to come out".

Coran piped up "that leg wound is giving some trouble so it may be very late tonight or even tomorrow that he wakes up".

Shiro nodded and went over to ask them to show him the specifics on the holoscreen they had up. Lance went over to the pod that Keith still peacefully slept in, glancing over the bits of him he could see. The burns and cuts were almost gone, the cuts all gone but some burn marks still spotting here and there over his face. Lance looked at the holes in Keith's shirt to see that the burns there were doing the same. He settled a bit and turned to his thoughts, which were still pumping despite the early hour. He thought about Keith's eyes, it always came back to Keith's eyes. Or maybe it had been the general set of his whole face, the pupiless yellow eyes he had had at the time just being what Lance had latched onto. Lance shrugged that off, it didn't really matter.

People say that the eyes are the window to the soul, Lance could believe that but he had his own thoughts on it. He didn't think that eyes were always a window straight through, like all windows they could close and give nothing. But strong emotions were like wind, they bew the windows open for all to see, letting free a torrent of feelings from the soul. There had been far too many for Lance to catch them all but he had caught and held onto the ones he noticed, and he kept coming back to the ones he had thought of last night.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there before a hand squeezed his shoulder, he looked at Shiro. Shiro smiled "hey, you seem a bit out of it, trainings off today how about you go try to get some more sleep".

Lance shrugged "I think I'm too used to getting up for the day now, I doubt I'll be able to get back to sleep".

Shiro nodded "yeah I can understand that... but it won't do anyone any good if you zone out all day, go relax somewhere comfortable, Coran is gonna make breakfast".

Lance nodded and, giving one last glance at Keith in the pod, he left and headed for his room, stopping at the room their armor had first been in to grab cleaning supplies for it. He went to his room and settled next to the pile of blood crusted alien metal and got to work, taking his time to scrub down every line until the pieces he worked on sparkled better than the stars. He had only gotten through a few pieces when Hunk called over the system for them to come to breakfast. He got up and made his way there.

Hunk and Coran had already set the table and Pidge was seated with her head on the table and still half asleep. Shiro and Allura came in from the direction of the pod room, talking about approximate healing time. They took their seats and Lance came over as Hunk and Coran came out of the kitchen with the food. They all settled and started digging in, ravenously hungry from their lack of a proper meal last night. Hunk did try to explain what they had done with the food before giving up, no one was listening and talking made it harder to eat.

Breakfast was over in a flash all of them sighing gratefully and giving Coran and Hunk praise. Pidge slumped back onto the table. Coran started cleaning up and Shiro helped him. Allura excused herself to go check the scans, just in case. Lance was settled back in his chair listening to Hunk "so I was just thinking of testing the pod freezing capabilities to see if it worked on food, cause if it does me could essentially make microwave meals in case we need to skip dinners or something".

Lance chuckled "dude, I lived off microwave meals for all of twelfth grade, we definitely need some, how would we heat them back up".

Hunk beamed "well if we can freeze them so that they stay frozen outside the pod then I can reconfigure a smaller pod thingy to reverse the ion freeze so it not only unfreezes them but warms them up, I think it could work if I can get Coran to let me try it, I should even be able to make smaller pods for the kitchen".

Lance nodded "if you need help just let me know, I'm never doing anything".

Pidge spoke up, apparently she had been listening "if you need parts just check that one bucket by my table in the lab, tons of spar parts in there".

Hunk grinned at them "thanks guys, I'm really pumped now, I'm gonna go talk to Coran". Hunk got up and left.

Lance looked at Pidge "what are you gonna be doing".

Pidge shrugged and sat up "the usual, going through castle systems and fixing them, I was thinking of doing a check of the pod chamber but I don't want to take the risk of messing up the system with Keith in there".

Lance nodded "yeah I would leave it alone, better safe than sorry".

Pidge snorted "yeah, what are you gonna do".

Lance nodded in the general direction of their rooms "clean the rest of my armor then find something else".

Pidge and him stood, Pidge patting his arm "see you then". He nodded and left, heading to the rooms again as Pidge took a different exit to the lab to gather her equipment.

Lance went back to his room and grabbed the clean pieces, mounting them on the wall where his armor was supposed to go. He had finished cleaning the left leg pieces of the armor. He settled on the floor again and got busy on the rest, glancing at the clock that Pidge had worked up for each of them to see that it was ten thirty. He let himself focus on the armor and getting rid of blood, letting his awareness of the world go.

~~

Lance stretched after he finished the last piece of armor, his helmet, feeling the pop of his back. He hadn't moved from the floor since he started hours ago, cleaning armor took a lot of time. He got stiffly to his feet and placed the rest of the armor on the wall before glancing at the clock. It now read one twenty-five.

He gathered the cleaning supplies to take them back, throwing the rags he had used into the laundry chute as he left the room. He dropped the cleaning chemicals off at the armor room before heading to the pod chamber, just to check.

He was alone when he went in, everyone apparently busy with their respective things. He glanced at the pod before looking at the smaller holoscreen that had been left up beside it. He had half listened to Allura and Shiro when they had been talking about Keith's condition and he had picked up a few things about how to work it. He tapped a finger to the holographic image of Keith. It became the center of the screen, showing a vague, almost ex-ray, version of the red Paladin. Lance set two fingers into the air of the image and moved them left, spinning the image to see the rest, stopping when the image had done a three-sixty. He noticed patches of color on the normally blue hologram. There were yellow bits on his face, neck, and most of the left side of his body, peppered across. Lance guessed that those were the burns, yellow showing that they were almost healed. There were larger cuts scattered here and there as well that hadn't healed yet, yellow around the edges but orange at the middle, they were healing but still flesh wounds. Lance spun the image again to look at the back of Keith's leg.

Like the cuts the area around it was yellow and then orange. Unlike the cuts however there was also red in the center, the hologram showing that it was still an open gash at the moment. Lance studied it and winced, thankful that the pod kept anyone asleep when they were being healed, if any of them had to go through this awake it would be excruciating.

Lance eventually pulled himself away from the holoscreen to look at the pod again. He shook his head before leaving, there was nothing he could do here. He headed for the kitchen to see if Hunk needed help. Hunk was humming to himself and working on a portable holoscreen, basically a space tablet, using very complex figures. Lance went up to him "whatcha doing".

Hunk smiled but didn't look up "working on the theory, I talked to Coran and he thinks it might work, though he was confused by the microwave meal concept, but he says we can test after Keith is out so I'm doing what I can to save time".

Lance nodded "well that sounds very technical so, have fun". Hunk laughed and nodded as he left. Lance decided to check the lab for Pidge. He went in and saw her bent over her computer and some device. He went over, making sure to make noise so she knew he was there, he did not want to think about what would happen if she freaked and attacked him with that fire-torch looking thing beside her.

She didn't look up "what".

Lance went over "I have nothing to do, do you need help".

Pidge snorted "wow, you must be bored, sure, hold this". She handed him a tool as she kept working, wires going from computer to device. Lance tried to question her but she refused to say anything but "hold this, give me that, press that there, no not with your finger, well it's your own fault you got shocked, quit whining". By the end of the torture Lance was very much ready to ditch her.

He stepped back before she could give him something else "do you know where Shiro is".

Pidge kept working herself "probably flirting with Allura, check control bay or the training room".

Lance rolled his eyes, because she was probably right, before heading for the training room, Shiro was less likely to be flirting in there. He glanced at the clock Pidge had in the lab as he left, three fifty. He sighed, today seemed to drag without the normal schedule, maybe it wouldn't hurt to train a bit. Lance shoved that weird and stupid idea away as he got to the training room, peeking in. Shiro was in one corner with a punching bag, Lance couldn't even call it a space punching bag it was just too normal. Lance headed over "hey".

Shiro stopped, still in the fighting stance as he looked at Lance "hey, did you come to get some time in" he sounded surprised but hopeful.

Lance shook his head "nah, I think I'm pretty perfectly buff enough".

Shiro tried not to roll his eyes "then what can I do for you".

Lance shrugged "I don't know, I'm bored and I can't think of anything". Shiro gestured at the room around them with a blank 'are you kidding me' look. Lance didn't try to stop his eyes rolling "I have plenty of training".

Shiro put his hands on his hips "then I don't know what you want me to help you with, go ask Coran I think he's in the holodeck".

Lance nodded "yeah alright, thanks". Shiro nodded and got back to training as Lance left. He headed for the holodeck with only a small sense of dread, too bored to really care if Coran put him to work. He did indeed find Coran when he went in. The Altean was closing down the star map. He knocked to gain the red-head's attention "hey, I'm bored, do you need help".

Coran looked at him and grinned "why yes I do, and I was going to hunt you down to do it". Lance only had time for a small groan and to ask himself why he had done this to himself before Coran dragged him off to get to work.

~~

They had been cleaning the whole castle and fixing the things that needed physically fixed for hours. Lance was exhausted and Coran had noticed. They stopped for the day and put their tools and cleaning supplies away just as Hunk called everyone to dinner. Lance stepped into the lap for a moment as they passed it to check the time, it was now ten forty-five and Lance already wanted to go to bed. He plopped into his seat when he got to the table, practically growling at Pidge when she smirked and asked him how maintenance work had gone. Shiro broke them up before they could get into it as Hunk brought the food out, apologizing for the late dinner. Apparently Lance was the only one who hadn't gotten something for himself for lunch because he practically inhaled his food and got seconds before anyone else had even eaten half their plate.

By the end of dinner Lance was satisfied and tired, along with everyone else. They all said an exhausted goodnight even though it was only eleven fifteen and stumbled to their rooms. Lance didn't even change as he dropped onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

~~

Lance was shaken awake by Shiro, mumbling an incoherent question as he tried to sit up. Shiro helped him "hey, Keith's waking up, I thought you would want to be there".

Lance blinked for a moment, processing before jerking into instant wakefulness, standing "yeah, what time is it".

Shiro glanced at the clock "three thirty-seven". He left the room and headed toward the pod chamber as Lance trotted to catch up, rubbing his eyes. They got there after Coran and Allura with Hunka and Pidge close behind them. Everyone focused on the pod.

Keith's eyes were starting to flutter, a long pod session taking longer to wake up from. He looked completely healed and, when Lance glanced at the holoscreen, his leg looked fine too. Lance was still looking at the holoscreen when the pod hissed open. Keith's eyes opened sluggishly as he tried to step out, left leg leading. He set his foot on the ground and went to put his weight on it when it collapsed. Lance was closest.

He dipped down to catch Keith, wrapping an arm around his waste before straightening to hold him up. Keith was almost limp against him, still trying to gain the function of his limbs.

Lance shared a glance with the other members of the team, all of them wondering the same thing.

How would Keith react when he got his head together.


	6. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back and see how it all felt for Keith.

~ going back to chapter 1 and following Keith's side of things~

The druid didn't even pause as it moved, hurting one after the other till it ended up in front of Keith, who was looking at the other captives and trying to hide his obvious terror. If there was one thing he usually avoided at all costs it was pain. He pushed back against the solder holding him, eyes flashing to the druids hand as it extended to his neck. He tensed, ready for pain.

It wasn't that bad, a tingle through him, mostly a shock to his brain that sent him into a daze.

Shiro watched, waiting for some kind of scream. Keith just looked blank and moved his head slowly to look up at the druid in a drunken confusion. The druid pulled his hand away and watched Keith. Everyone was watching Keith actually, even Sendak whose face was carefully controlled now. Shiro noticed something on Keith's neck and frowned at it, a small strip of purple skin right where the druid had touched him.

The druid looked silently at Sendak who blinked and seemed to pull himself from his thought "take it away for testing".

Lance's solder let go of him and helped Keith's solder pick the red Paladin up, each taking one arm before dragging him from the room, his feet apparently not working right. The druid trailed after them silently.

Keith tried to move his head to look back at the other Paladians and Allura s he was taken away but his neck didn't listen. He felt too heavy. Every small twitch was so much work, his head falling forward as the soldiers took him down the hall a bit and into a medical looking room. He could barely move his eyes by the time they strapped him onto the shiny silver table with something he was sure Lance would label as space leather. He tried to work up the energy to be scared or worry for his team and it just wouldn't come, hanging at the back of his mind.

The druid leaned over him with it's blank faces mask, tracing a finger over his neck. It retreated from his line of sight for a moment and he closed his eyes.

Then a spark shot up his leg, he yelped, this time it did hurt. All the rest of them hurt actually. The druid sent sparks scurrying up his legs, his arms, his chest. Every part of him tingled and burned and a headache crashed down on him as new senses seemed to open up. Everything was too loud, too bright, to physical. Even the bare brsh of the druids fingers on the smallest bit of skin sent him to going rigid and trying to hold in his pain. He woke up more with every new sting and every bitin back scream and eventually it all became too much.

He tore at the bonds on his arms and somehow, he wasn't really sure how, he burst free of them. He half fell off the medical bed as he clawed at the bonds on his ankles, just managing to get them off as he spilled over the edge. He heard shouting all around him, lights too bright to open his eyes without blinding himself but somehow he knew what was going on around him. He tracked the soldiers as they closed in, hearing their armor clack closer, smelling adrenalin, feeling the floors vibrations. He swung into action before they could take him, automatically calling his bayard.

He tore down the two soldiers in less time than they could blink. He tore his eyes open as he did, eyes flashing around to find the druid. It was standing calmly across the room on the other side of the bed. Keith vaulted over the bed with a growl he didn't know he could make, landing feet from the masked thing and aiming his sword at it's gut. It vanished with a far too loud rustle of cloth that sucked Keith closer to the spot it had been.

Keith tried to figure out where it would pop up when he heard the same rustle of cloth.

It came from out in the hall.

Keith hit the door so hard it flew out of the sliding slots the Galra used, slamming into the wall opposite with groans that said he had taken out guards too. Keith didn't even hesitate, racing at the hooded figure he saw and slashing just too slow to catch it. He used the momentum to decapitate a guard that had run at him. he listened again as he dealt with a second guard. He heard it just as he stabbed the guard through the chest.

Keith abandoned his bayard as he whirled around with a hand ready.

The druid screamed loud enough to make Keith crumble to the floor, tearing blood and flesh with him.

The druid dropped too, dead since before he stopped screaming. Keith looked at it.

A whole went straight through its gut, robes and all. Keith stared. That wasn't supposed to happen. Things like this didn't happen to humans. He shook his head slowly, too many thoughts assaulting him at once. He remembered putting his hand on the Galra control panel only to have it work for him, he remembered the quintessence rupturing over him and seeing purple on his skin, he remembered no one having any explanations for the human Keith.

He hesitantly looked down at his bloodied hand.

Purple. His hand was purple. Claws tipped it. He could feel his ears moving as they pressed against his head. He now understood why everything he looked at had more details. He suddenly had his little pet theory not only recognized but shoved into the light and proven to be true. Keith could feel himself shaking, could hear more soldier coming, but it was barely recognized and shoved to the side. He was a monster, a Galra, of the species trying to conquer the whole world. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it. It was best to let the Galra take him, then the team wouldn't find out.

The team.

He had to get them out, he had to make it up to them for this, for being this. He had to save them before he gave himself up.

He jerked into action just as the first soldier got to him, swinging his leg in an arc to bring him down. He grabbed the back of the Galra's armor and dragged him to use as a shield against the guns some had pulled. He stumbled back with soldier in tow to jerk his bayard free. He drove it through the back of his captive before hurling the corpse at a soldier with a gun, instantly leaping forward to swiftly take on the next. It all became a blur of instincts and adrenaline and sweat. He was driven by his need to protect the people who he had tried to call friends, breaking down one Galra and the next until it was him and one other.

They were yards apart by Keith's eye and the Galra had a gun aimed at him, screaming for him to surrender.

Keith dove forward, using his sword to deflect the shot the soldier made. The sword vibrated from the impact, hurting his newly heightened senses. He dropped it and incapacitated the Galra by slamming him into the wall. Keith looked around for the next apponent, seeing no one. He looked toward the door he knew the team must be behind, trying to come up with a plan. His eyes caught on a soldier on the floor. It was dressed differently than the rest, with a belt across it's chest that had suspiciously grenade looking tubes. Keith dropped by it and started frantically searching it.

He found what he was looking for, a thing he had seen the Galra use before. A small oval bomb that packed more punch than it looked and the trigger to go with it. He thought back. It had taken out about thirty yards of rock, the room was thirty-three to thirty-five yards. The team might be a bit worse for ware but they should live. Keith tucked the bomb up his sleeve and the trigger into his belt, forming his plan. With luck he could get in and Sendak would be on him in seconds, Keith could maneuver the Galra to get his, not his anymore he reminded himself, team out of range. After that it was just pressing the trigger. Keith didn't go into details with himself about bomb placement and resulting casualties, it didn't matter.

Keith checked his bayard before setting off. He jerked himself against the wall by the door when it opened, muscles bunching to be ready. He stayed so still that even he couldn't hear himself. It didn't take long before someone stepped in front of the opening and Keith sprang, barreling into the figure and shoving them both toward the center of the room and closer to Sendak and, hopefully, away from the Voltron team. His new reflexes helped him roll right back to his feet to face his apponent, also springing right back into readiness.

He faced Sendak's apparent second in command. Keith didn't give him time to think, lunging forward and attacking. The Galra dodged first and second attempt before attacking himself. Keith saw the punch coming, grabbing the seconds wrist with his sword hand and collar with his free and hurling him at the wall.

He heard a loud and angry, with a tinge of fear, growl "get HIM".

Keith deactivated the bayard and attacked before most of the Galra even knew what was going on. He tore them apart in seconds, already in control of the new power he had. He barely noticed the extra blood as he made the mistake of looking around. He met Shiro's eyes.

He saw fear and worry.

Keith slumped, he had known that would be the reaction but it still hurt. He still found himself moving towards them, prepared to apologize and beg them to trust him.

He never got the chance, cold harsh hand closing around him and tearing him away and right to were he had wanted to be. He couldn't breath and his limbs flailed on instinct. He didn't have time to register the movement before he was slammed hard into what he guessed vaguely was the ceiling. He could feel himself slipping into the pain of fog when Sendak growled in his face "you can't best be boy, with half blood you're weak".

Keith still pitifully pulled at the robotic hand, trying to shake the bomb into his palm "I-I'm... still smarter though". The bomb slipped down too fast and dropped to the floor, skittering down the steps and closer to the Voltron team. Keith jerked the trigger up so he could do this before Sendak could shove the bomb closer to the team and destroy his plan.

He couldn't helped his eyes flickering to the Paladins, shooting over all of them to commit them to memory before death as he let himself go limp in Sendak's grip. His thumb pressed down on the button as his eyes met Lance's.

He was unconscious the minute the bomb went off.

~~

Keith woke to pain, so much pain. It spiraled through him and then jerked itself out. He wasn't even consciously aware of his screaming, just wanting away from the pain. It went on forever before it stopped climbing. It didn't eb but it didn't get worse. He finally realised that the healish sound was coming from him and snapped his mouth closed, unable to stop the moans of pain that still escaped him. If this was death he just wanted it over. He just wanted it to end, he had already given his life why did he still have to feel the torture. He had thought it was over before something started moving him.

The pain shot back through him and he tried to beg it to stop, barely managing any noise at all before falling into blackness again.

~~

Keith was aware of himself, aching from memories of pain though it seemed to have left him now. He tried to open his eyes but they were heavy and he was tired and starved. He stopped trying for a minute, deathly desperate for it to be over. He stayed like that for a while before he tried to move again, figuring that if death was going to take so long on its own maybe he could speed it up. He opened his eyes but everything was fuzzy and unfocused and too much, his eyes seemed dull to what they had been.

He pushed against whatever was holding him up and tried to move forward, setting a hand to the side of whatever was around him as he set his leg on the apparent ground. He tried to put weight on it and he dropped, no more fight left in him to whimper at the muscles used to soon. He ended up against something warm and wrapped half around him. He didn't understand. Death wasn't supposed to be warm, it was cold and hard and fast. Why was all this happening. Why-...

He suddenly knew why as his eyes started focusing and he looked at the people he had tried to die for. His eyes dropped to the thing he was practically being carried by, following it up until he looked at familiar blue eyes and caramel hair. Lance wasn't looking at him but even in Keith's half unconscious state he knew that the blue Paladin was sharing worried looks with the rest of the team. Keith felt his chest tighten and his breath start to become more labored as it sunk in.

Yes they had saved him.

And yes they were still scared of him.


	7. Panic is One of My Many Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith freaks out and everyone tries to help. Lance gets a vip pass.

Lance pulled his gaze from the other Paladins when he felt Keith tense. He looked down at the red Paladin, worried about what he saw. Keith was tensed against him with eyes wide and breath starting to come in panicked pants, his hands had the barest tremble. Lance's arm tightened around him instinctively put he forced his hold to loosen when Keith flinched away.

Shiro spoke quietly "Keith".

Keith flinched again and pushed away from Lance, breath coming faster as words tumbled out breathlessly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry". Lance tried to pull him back but Keith stumbled away until his back pressed against the side of the pod. He gave them a fear filled look, shaking his head, breath erratic "I-I didn't know, I'm... I-I'm so sorry". He fled as Shiro took a step toward him, reaching a hand out. Keith jerked away and half tripped half ran out the door.

The Paladins and Alteans were too startled to chase after him.

Keith turned down a hall away from the pod chamber before his leg gave out again, sending him to his knees. He had to stop. He was hyperventilating and shaking too much to stand back up right now, clutching at his chest to try and calm himself down. He just sent himself into more panic when he thought about someone finding him here, eyes shooting around to find somewhere to hide. His eyes landed on the vents and he didn't stop to think. He crawled over to it, still not able to stand, and pried to cover off, trying to be quiet even with the shaking. He got it off and crawled inside, turning in the vent to pull the cover back on before crawling further down and out of sight. The vents were larger than normal earth vents so he could move easily. It didn't stop him from curling into a tight ball of panic as he tried to come to terms with everything.

Earlier, in the Galra ship, he had been prepared to die. In the heat of battle with adrenalin and the need to protect team Voltron he had been absolutely willing to let himself go, had even intended it. Now that he hadn't died, was not only alive but relatively unhurt, his decision was catching up to him along with everything else he had been able to push aside in his rush. Now he had to deal with the fact that he was Galra, that his would be friends probably hated him and had saved him to use him against the Galra, now he was scared of dying. Trying to imagine just ending was terrifying, imagining not caring and being nothing anymore. He would be nothing to no one, the Paladins wouldn't have even taken the body if he was dead. Feeling all that fear and uncertainty send Keith into a spiral of terror.

He shook and curled tighter around himself, hand over his mouth to quiet the gasps he now called breathing. He tried to focus on anything but everything that had gone wrong. He tried to give his terror time to pass.

Back in the pod chamber the team was still in startled silence. Shiro eventually pulled himself together "we need to find him, he could hurt himself".

Allura shook herself out of her shock "yes, right, I'll go run any scans I can to see if I can pick up a biological signature, Coran with me" she left and Coran followed after a second.

Pidge folded her arms "we need to split up, the castle doesn't have working sensors in the lion hangers or any bedrooms, there are a couple other places I can think of too".

Shiro nodded "alright, Lance come with me to our rooms, Pidge check Allura's and Coran's, Hunk go down to red's hanger, get your comms and keep them on, if you find him your first priority is to try and calm him down before you contact but if he runs try to pin him and call for backup". He waited for everyone's nod before spinning to the door and leaving with Lance in tow, Hunk and Pidge separated to head to their respective areas. Lance and Shiro kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Keith as they went. They turned down a hall and trotted toward the rooms, unaware of the Paladin flinching in on himself at the sound of their footsteps.

Shiro split away from Lance when they got there "I'll check Hunk, Pidge's, and mine just in case". Lance nodded and went to his room, checking it thoroughly before going to Keith's.

Keith had waited till he heard the footsteps fade to even try moving, he was too close to exposed here. Actually the inter castle was no longer safe, it was only a matter of time before they found him. He forced himself to get to his knees, focusing on his mission to try and stay calmer. He needed to get to his room and get his weapons and clothes, they would still need his Voltron suit. He figured out where he was after a few minutes of calming himself enough to actually think. He had taken time to learn the vent system after the castle had been taken. He crawled off toward his room, being as quiet as possible.

It took him a bit to reach the vent that went along and branched into each of their rooms. Keith crawled down the slightly curved line, listening at each new opening to see if anyone was in their rooms, he had to sneak past Pidge's room when he heard someone in there. After the very nerve wracking few minutes of getting past it Keith made steady progress to his own room and hearing nothing else from the rest. He got to his vent and almost pushed the cover off before having to jerk to a stop as someone entered the room.

Lance went into Keith's room as the doors slid open for him, glancing around. He couldn't see anything out of place but he doubted Keith would really leave much evidence no matter how panicked he was, in fact he would probably hide his presence better if he was scared. Lance looked around more, checking all the little nooks and crannies he could think of. He stood in the middle of the room and crossed his arms, thinking, trying to think like Keith.

Keith had slowly moved until he could peer through the vent cover, seeing Lance. He carefully backed away and a bit down the vent to wait. He leaned a fraction too much one time and part of his still bloody armor scraped against the vents alien metal.

Lance tensed when he heard a sound, eyes shooting the way it had come. They fell on the air vent. He stared at it, wondering if it was Keith or just his imagination, absolutely silent. He didn't hear anything else but he was almost sure Keith was back there, waiting. Lance was about to go over when the doors opened to let Shiro in, Lance jerked his head away from the vent to look at the black Paladin. Shiro looked at him "find anything".

Lance thought for a fraction of a second before shaking his head "no, nothing, I doubt he would come back here at all".

Shiro sighed as he brought a hand to his ear "yeah, it was worth a shot, Pidge Hunk do you have anything". Lance grabbed the comms earpiece from his pocket and put it in his ear, just remembering it.

He heard a crackle and then Pidge "no, he's not in these rooms, I assume that means you didn't find him either".

Shiro glanced around the room "no, nothing yet, Hunk".

Hunks voice rang through "nothing down here yet but it could take him some time and it's a big hanger Shiro".

Lance thought fast, if Keith was coming here like he thought he was then it was likely he would go to Red next, the lion wouldn't let anyone in if Keith didn't want it to. He glanced at Shiro "pull Hunk back and see if Allura and Corna found anything then you three can go and check anything the sensors didn't reach, I'll keep an eye on the hanger".

Shiro looked at him, frowning. Finally he nodded, feeling like he should let Lance, and spoke into the comms "alright team, head to the deck so we can meet with Allura and Coran, Hunk you too, Lance down to the hanger". He gave Lance a nod before leaving.

Lance hung back, waiting till he left to look at the vent again. He gently spoke, keeping his voice calm and gentle "... they wont be able to see you on the scans in here but they might check again, the sensors in the kitchen don't work either but they'll check there". He waited to see of Keith, if he was even there, would say anything before leaving. He headed straight for the lions hanger.

Keith was frozen, he had been since Lance started speaking. The fear constricting his chest. Why was Lance helping him, was it a trap, it had to be. Keith almost left right then but he looked down at his armor. They needed it if they were going to create Voltron again, he wasn't going to steal it. He snuck back to the vent and waited for a few minutes to see if Lance would come back, or maybe Shiro or someone else to finish him off. He couldn't wait any longer, needing to get this over with.

He popped the cover off and left it on the vent floor before carefully lowering himself to the room, the vent being up near the ceiling. He dropped to the floor silently and looked around very carefully, muscles bunched. He didn't see anything strange or hear anything outside. He worked fast, stripping out of his armor and changing into his actual clothes, tying his hair up to keep it out of the way. He grabbed some Altean form of duffle bag out of one of the drawer things used to store clothes and packed the few other things he had in it. He hesitated but eventually unclipped the bayard activation attachment from his belt, leaving it on the bed.

With a final glance around the room Keith retreated back to the vent and replaced the cover before backing off to think. Lance had mentioned the kitchen and Keith would be an idiot to say he wasn't starving, honestly thinking that part of the tremors that still went through him were hunger. He didn't take long to decide before heading through the vents to the kitchen. It took quite a bit of crawling and remembering to make it but he got there. He first went completely around the room to check through every vent that they weren't waiting, being as quiet as possible. He didn't see anyone and his hunger was spiking now with food so close. He picked a vent by the Altean form of a fridge and opened it, dropping down again. He didn't wait this time, instantly starting to go through and grab anything that didn't look perishable and stuffing it into the leftover space in the bag. He also grabbed a few granola looking things and shoved them in his pockets while eating one.

As soon as he had filled the rest of the space in the bag he fled back to the vents, pulling the cover back in place before stopping to listen. When he had heard nothing for a few minutes he started off, getting to a branch where he could stop and think. Lance was down in the hanger, probably with Red, the others were going around and checking every part of the castle. He needed to leave but he ached at the thought of leaving before saying goodbye to his lion, they had practically been forced together but they had become close over time. He stayed there for far too long than he thought safe, fighting with himself and failing. He eventually set off for the lion's hanger, trying to come up with a way to get passed Lance. He doubted he would be able to beat the blue Paladin in a race, his leg hurting from all the movement after just being healed. He might be able to sneak past but Lance could have set it all up so there might be a trap waiting.

Keith had to stop for a moment and catch his breath, panic that after all he might not be able to get out. 

After Lance had left Keith's room and headed for the hanger he spoke through the comms "hey guys I think I heard something fishy near the training room, can you check it out, I'm staying in the hanger, maybe check the Holodeck too" both of those should keep them away from the rooms and kitchen.

Shiro spoke back "yeah thanks Lance, do you want someone down there with you".

Lance answered instantly as he actually got to the hanger and went over to red "nah, I think I've got this". He only an ok before the line went dead, Shiro probably handing out assignments. Lance looked up at Red, trying to figure out if the lion could, or would, help. He sent a thought to Blue that had the lion coming over "hey Blue can you talk to Red for me, you know what's going on". He felt a vague confirmation from his lion before it settled next to Keith's. Lance waited for what felt like far too long before Red moved to look down at him, mechanical tail flicking in what Blue, in a few strange feeling, explained was the lion thinking. Blue sent him a question, seemingly translation from Red to Lance. Lance looked at Red "I want to help him not hurt him, I promise".

Red thought for a bit longer before lowering it's head and setting down the ramp. Lance was shocked but climbed aboard anyway, getting a thought from Blue, Red would let him stay inside in case Keith came because Keith would order it to keep everyone out and Red would listen. Lance thanked Red through Blue before finding a place to settle in the shadows of Red's interior.

Keith made it down to the hanger, picking a small vent behind a stack of weird crate things so he could get out without anyone who might be here seeing. He placed the cover vent back carefully before peeking out to locate anyone. He became very suspicious when he didn't even see Lance. He checked again, looking at every hiding spot he could see for minutes at a time. He still didn't trust the lack of life but he wanted to get out of the open. He carefully and slowly snuck closer to Red, going cover by cover till he was only a few yards away. He got Red's attention and waited for the lion to open the hatch before half sprinting half limbing over, his leg was really hurting now. He got in and Red closed up, acknowledging Keith's order to stay closed for anyone. Keith leaned tiredly against the wall, still slightly panicky but mostly exhausted and starving, and now that he felt safe everything came double force to pound at him.

He had to work to pull himself away from the wall, limping to the cockpit to gather the few items that he stored inside the robot cat and shoving them into the bag "Red I want you to listen to whoever they get to pilote you". Red sent shock and then protest at him, Keith stopped it "no, you are staying, they need you". He felt a reciprocating reproach from the lion"no they don't Red... I became useless to them the moment that damned druid touched me". He felt a huffy protest about his idiocy but ignored it, packing the last thing and limping to the exit, he put a hand on the control pad to activate it but received a shock, jerking back with a yelp "dammit Red, what the hell". Red growled at him and refused to let him touch the panel, shocking him each time her tried.

Lance had been listening from his shadow, unnoticed by Keith. He had only heard half the conversation but it was pretty obvious. Keith was apparently leaving everything behind, probably planning to take an escape shuttle to the nearest life sustaining planet. Lance listened until Keith tried to get out, then he stood. He heard Keith curse again as he got shocked again. Lance spoke just a quiet "Keith".

The boy in front of him instantly tensed and froze, barely breathing. Lance knew panic was going to take over again so he moved toward Keith quickly "I'm not going to hurt you".

Keith whipped around to look at him, jerking back to press against the wall and starting to shake again, eyes wide and breath fast and erratic. Lance slowed down, holding his hands up to show he had no weapon "calm down Keith, just breath, it's ok". Keith was shaking his head again, trying to form words and failing, he suddenly lunged for the control panel again. Lance jumped and wrapped his arms under Keith's and then back around his head, pulling him away before he could get shocked again. He got him to the other side of the cockpit before loosening his hold, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist when he almost fell. Lance spoke soothingly "shh it's ok, I swear I won't hurt you Keith".

Keith finally found his voice, small and cracked "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, please just l-let me go". Lance felt a wave of sympathy but held tighter, shifting Keith around so the red Paladin was facing him.

Keith was hysterical now, shaking like a leaf and breathing so shallow and fast that it didn't really seem like he was actually getting any oxygen. Lance rubbed his back "Keith, look at me". Keith hesitantly looked up at him, still trying to push away but his leg had given out for good this time. Lance looked him in the eye and smiled "you're safe right here, I haven't hurt you before and I'm not starting now".

Keith stared at him, thoughts starting to get sluggish because he really wasn't getting much oxygen, he searched Lance's face for any signs that he was lying. He couldn't find any, not a single one. That alone sent him over the edge, today had been too much, the world was somehow upside down and Keith couldn't hold on anymore. He collapsed completely against Lance as pain and confusion and fear crashed over him.

He sobbed into Lance's chest.

Lance held him close and silent, ready to talk when Keith calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So YAY EMOTIONAL TRAUMA, AREN'T I GREAT *HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER*


	8. Rest, Food, and Other Stress Relieving Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith calms down, Lance used his vip pass for good.
> 
> (basically a chapter because I'm really not a sadist and I don't want to actually kill this emotional little muffin)

Keith had been silent for a while now, completely spent both emotionally and physically, and letting Lance support him since they were still standing and his leg truly was not going to work again today. Lance really wanted to just let him sleep, knowing that nothing felt better than a nap after a good cry, but Keith had been unconscious for over a day by now, he needed food. Lance gently rubbed his back and spoke in a whisper "I know you're tired but can you stay awake just a bit longer".

Even though Keith was exhausted he still got up the energy to tense at the voice, though he quickly relaxed as the energy leaked out. He nodded slowly, not really trusting his voice or sure if he could even speak right now.

Lance felt the nod against his shoulder and wrapped his arm tighter around Keith's waist, gently helping, though it was more like carrying, Keith over to the pilot's chair. He helped the red Paladin sit, taking the time to look him over and make sure he was ok. Keith's eyes were red and puffy and the tear lines still lingering around the corners did nothing to help the overall tired look on his face. His eyes and whole body actually were drooping and he settled back into the chair like he couldn't have sat up if he wanted to, and maybe he couldn't. His hair was a mess but most of it was still up in a loose ponytail that Lance hadn't really noticed before. His left leg was still angled like he couldn't pull it closer, after all the energy used and with it being just healed Lance wasn't surprised, he gently pulled it into a more comfortable position. All in all Keith looked absolutely done with everything.

Lance stood up straight "you stopped by the kitchen right". He saw the small nod this time and put a hand on Keith's shoulder before going to the back of the cockpit and finding the space duffle Keith had brought in. He carried it to the front before taking a seat on the floor by Keith. He opened it and glanced over everything, frowning when he saw what he believed to be everything Keith own on the ship inside. It hadn't really sunk in that Keith was going to run away but now it kind of hit him. Lance shook it off for later, starting to pull food out. He looked at Keith "do you need help eating".

Keith had to drag his eyes open to look at Lance, groaning slightly as he forced himself to sit up straight instead of sprawling in the chair. He spoke in a hoarse and cracked whisper "I can do it myself".

Lance almost rolled his eyes but he decided to let Keith have this one, holding out some of the finger foods to him, this one seemed to be space chips. Keith took it and struggled to open it, scowling as much as he could currently and giving it to Lance to open before taking it back and starting to eat. Lance dug around in the bag till he found some space water bottles at the bottom. He pulled one out and cracked it open, taking a drink himself before setting it aside. he then grabbed himself a snack and leaned against the chair.

They ate for a while, Keith somehow keeping up the energy to drink and eat without help, scarfing everything down. He even pulled the granola bars out of his pockets to share with Lance. When Keith finally dropped back against the chair most of the food and water was gone, almost none of it Lance's doing. Keith looked even more tired than ever, practically unconscious already. Lance checked the bag and found a lite blanket shoved to one side. He pulled it out and tucked it around Keith, Red must have been paying attention because the pilot's chair reclined without either of them doing anything, making it comfier to sleep on. Lance checked to make sure Keith was comfy before cleaning up from the impromptu fiesta, by the time he finished Keith was dead asleep. Lance checked him one more time before going to the back so he wouldn't disturb the boy.

He put a hand to his ear and clicked his comm on, having shut it off while he held Keith so they would stop speaking in his ear. He let their voices wash over him now, most of them a bit frantic as they hurled questions of "where haven't we check", "why isn't Lance getting back", and "what do we do".

Lance pressed the button to activate his mike, clearing his throat and effectively shutting everyone up. He waited to make sure they were silent before speaking, voice still low so he wouldn't wake Keith up if it carried to him "we're fine guys, calm down before you all have aneurysms".

The silence held for a moment before Shiro spoke "we're?... You're with Keith".

Lance leaned against the wall "yeah".

Hunk's worried voice sounded "are you ok, is he ok".

Lance smiled "I'm fine, Keith is... he'll get there, what time is it".

Pidge cut in before Hunk could worry more "almost seven, where are you".

Lance glanced at the cockpit "in Red right now, it wont let you in so don't try, and we're gonna be up here for a while, he's asleep".

Shiro spoke again "he needs to eat, will Red let you out to get food".

Lance shook his head, reflex even though they couldn't see it "he already ate, I've got him covered for now ok, but I think his leg started hurting again, he was limping earlier".

It was silent for a minute before Pidge spoke "Coran says that it happens sometimes with wounds that bad, he needs to let the new muscles and tissue settle before being too active... I guess it's a bit late for that though isn't it".

Lance snorted "maybe just a bit".

Shiro cut in "anyways, do you think you two will be ok alone for now".

Lance focused again "we should be, if we do need anything I'll comm you". They all agreed and Pidge said she was turning her comm off so she could work without more voices in her head, Hunk and Pidge kept their in and on in case Lance needed them. Lance kept his on too.

He went back up to the cockpit, Keith was still asleep and hadn't moved an inch. Lance looked at him for a minute, relieved to see him relatively peaceful. He eventually pulled himself away to look around for somewhere to settle for his own nap, he and everyone else had been up basically all night after a hard day of working an not getting much sleep. His eyes kept going back to the pilot's chair, the only comfy furniture. Lance wasn't going to lie, he usually put his own comfort above reason.

He went back to the chair and gently shook Keith, the boy barely twitched. Lance leaned closer "Keith, buddy".

Keith groaned quietly and barely mumbled "what".

Lance smiled "do you mind if we cozy up, to uh... keep you warm".

Keith's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at Lance tiredly "... don't care". He pushed himself to one side of the large chair. Lace thanked him and settled on the other side of the chair, lying on his side to give Keith as much room as possible. He pulled the blanket over both of them before relaxing, putting an arm over Keith because it was simply easier this way. Keith had fallen almost instantly back asleep. Lance checked him to make sure he was ok before letting his eyes close and drifting off.

~~

Lance was the first to wake up, he wasn't really surprised by that. What he was surprised by was the face pressed into his neck and the body cuddled against his. Lance's arms were wrapped around Keith and he could feel every breath the boy took. It was doing strange things to the blue Paladin. Lance untangled himself and slipped out of the chair without waking Keith, playing it cool to himself. He went into the back to talk to someone and orient himself, he pressed a finger to the comm "hey, anyone there, what time is it".

It was silent for a bit and Lance was about ready to try again when Hunk spoke "hey Lance, it's about one in the afternoon, how's it going".

Lance smiled "good, I slept for a while but he's still out of it".

Hunk spoke again, muffled sounds of the kitchen in the background "yeah well I'm sure he needs it, I'll let Shiro know how it's going, keep us posted".

Lance nodded "will do, thank's Hunk". The comms went silent as he moved back up to the cockpit. He glanced at the pilot seat and jumped when he met Keith's eyes.

Keith was tensed and looked far better than he had when he went to bed, he also looked wary "is someone else here".

Lance shook his head "nah, I was talking to Hunk over the comms, calm down you know Red wouldn't let them in". Keith looked suspicious and ready to run for a minute more before relaxing into the seat as Red re-adjusted it to it's normal incline. Lance watched him for a moment before speaking again "... are you feeling better".

Keith looked away "yeah... thanks". Lance smiled at him and was looking for a place to sit when he spoke again "can you help me get out".

Lance stared at him "out... out of the castle out". He frowned when Keith nodded "Keith, you don't need to leave, you're still the red Paladin".

Keith shook his head "no I'm not, ok maybe you are ok with... me, but Shiro? Allura? I won't ask them to accept this".

Lance folded his arms "fine you don't have to, because you don't need to, Shiro is more concerned than anything else, and yes Allura is a bit shocked but all of us are, we just need to figure it out".

Keith suddenly stood "do even get this Lance, do you actually understand what's going on, what I am" he snarled.

The blue Paladin held his ground "yes Keith I do, in fact I know better than you do what you are, and more importantly I know who you are".

Keith hesitated, aggression fading to worry "... what do you mean you know what I am better than me".

Lance made his voice go more gentle "Allura and Coran did a scan while you were in the pod, to... to figure out exactly what you are". Keith didn't speak, just nodded slowly in a 'ok, and' gesture. Lance shrugged "you're forty-three percent Galra and Human the rest of the way, if I remember correctly".

Keith stared at him in shock, voice a whisper "f-forty... forty-three". He sat down heavily, eyes dropping to the ground "... how could you guys bring me back, I'm a danger to every single one of you".

Lance raised an eyebrow "really, cause the last time I saw you purple all over you were saving our asses, I don't think that was very dangerous to us".

"I BLEW UP THE ROOM" Keith screamed at him, standing again.

"You almost killed yourself doing it too" Lance said calmly "but we're all out and in one piece now, you did good".

Keith shook his head "how do you not understand how dangerous I am".

Lance's eyebrows went up again "do you think I haven't thought it over". Keith went silent so Lance continued "yeah, I asked myself all those questions... I wondered if we might have to post a constant guard, or maybe put you in cryofreeze" he shrugged "I also wondered if everything would be exactly the same, maybe you wouldn't even remember, maybe you would just constantly be flashing between peach and purple like a strobe light". Keith didn't seem to appreciate the comparison but Lance ignored it "and you know what, you're not different, yeah you're part purple ears but whatever, you still act like Keith and you're still the red Paladin... Voltron needs you".

Keith looked like he wanted to argue, to get his point across, and he looked like he was going to. Then he slumped and sighed, sweeping a loose lock of hair behind his ear "will you show the note cards cause I know you didn't just pull that out of your ass".

Lance grinned "I might have been practising it in my head".


	9. Never in a Million Years but Maybe in Fifteen Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to get Keith outside, Keith is an angry little pushover when Lance presses the right buttons.

"No" Keith said sternly. He was sat in the Pilot's chair again, arms crossed and frowning at Lance.

Lance was gesturing at the exit "yes Keith, you can't stay in here, what about food or training". They had been arguing for the past few minutes, getting back to their usual heated tones as Lance tried to convince Keith to get out of the god damned lion, as he put it.

Keith was, as usual, being very stubborn "I will figure it out ok, alone, so leave".

Lance threw his hands up "what happened to you accepting that you are a normal-ish person, the weirdest thing about you is your mullet".

Keith looked mildly offended "I'm still accepting and I'm not going to parade in front of them right after they found out, and my mullet is perfect Mr. two-hundred dollar shades".

Lance pouted at him "that was one time and the garrison wouldn't even let me wear them so stop looking at the past, accept faster man you're not internet explorer, and I wasn't saying parade yourself just get out go to your room or something, I don't know but you can't hide in here forever".

Keith rolled his eyes "I think it might surprise you, but then again everything does because you are internet explorer".

Lance pouted more, actually sticking out his lower lip "A, that was the rudest shit you have ever said to me, B, quit trying to change the subject and start a fight because I'm dragging your ass out of here one way or the other, you decide".

Keith raised an eyebrow "I would love to see you try McClain".

Lance shrugged "ok". He went over to the chair and leaned down, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist and the other around his knees. He ignored Keith trying to push him away as he straightened and pulled the boy up with him, throwing him over a shoulder like a ponytailed sack of potatoes. He headed for the exit door.

Keith flailed, one hand fisted in Lance's jacket as he tried to stay upright, the other clawing at anything to stop their forward movement as he shouted "stop, stop, I get it you were being literally about the dragging, oh my god, put me down, stop".

Lance did stop, right beside the exit "will you come out without me having to literally carry you".

Keith nodded violently "yes, just put me down".

Lance hesitated for a few moments before letting Keith slid down to the ground "now out".

Keith grumbled but turned to the door, and then quickly kept turning as he ducked under Lance's arm, which had went out to stop him, and back to the cockpit. Lance gave chase and when he got their Keith was glaring smugly at him from the seat, buckled up and arms folded. Lance glared back "you're a dick".

Keith shrugged "well I'm a dick who's staying here whether you like it or not".

Lance puted and thought, glaring at Keith. He discarded a lot of ideas and incinerated others until he found one that would at least give him more time to think without letting Keith think he had given up. He grinned "fine, stay here, stay right there even, I'm sure you make a great cushion".

Keith looked confused "wha-". He didn't get to finish as Lance went over and sat on him, stretching before spreading out so hid legs hung off one side of the chair and his elbow propped him up on the other. Keith was stunned, staring at him "... what the hell are you doing".

Lance raised an eyebrow "oh who me, nothing".

Keith glared "get off, you're heavy".

Lance flicked him "rude and no". Keith tried to push him off, Lance hung on to the seat belt.

Keith scowled at him "you are being so immature about this".

Lance grinned "hey I'm just trying to match you".

Keith groaned and dropped his head back and onto the head-rest "... if I leave I am going straight to my room and I'm not talking to anyone".

Lance shrugged "alright, I don't think it's possible to talk to literally no one but good luck". He raised an eyebrow "so you are actually going this time... really actual going to leave this lion and go into the real actual world outside".

Keith scowled at him again "I'm also going to hit you, now get up".

Lance grinned and got off him "you'll have to get up to hit me so come on, grab your bag".

Keith sighed but unbuckled and stood, grabbing the space duffle before stepping closer to Lance and punching him hard on the shoulder "that's for almost squashing me, jerk". Lance rubbed his arm and pouted at Keith, refusing to speak to him, only pointing to the door. Keith huffed an him but went to it, putting a hand out to use the control panel, Red let him this time, he still stopped. Lance went over, looking at him. Keith's face was relatively calm but his eyes were anxious as he looked at the door "... you really think they'll be ok with this".

Lance nodded "I do... but there's one way to know for certain".

Keith nodded "yeah". He stayed still for a moment longer before putting in the controls to open the door. Red's mouth opened and the door slid open for them, Keith hesitated again. Lance put a comforting hand on his back before stepping ahead of him, Keith fell into step behind him. When they got out of Red Lance glanced around. No one had come to wait impatiently outside the lion, something Keith was eternally grateful for.

Lance looked at Keith "so you're really just gonna head to your room, no training room or anything, snacks".

Keith shook his head, stepping off the platform and headed off "no, my room". Lance shrugged and walked beside him relaxed but keeping an eye out for anyone for the red Paladin's sake. Apparently he wasn't very good at the job. They had passed the training room and were about to slink, well Keith was slinking Lance was just walking, around the corner of the hall when Shiro's voice sounded behind them.

"Keith" there was concern in Shiro's voice.

Keith instantly froze and tensed, shoulders coming up protectively. Lance turned to look behind them, glancing at Keith before smiling at Shiro "hey, you alone". Keith's eyes, slightly panicked now, shot to Lance, the rest of him staying stock still.

Shiro approached slowly, making sure his footsteps were audible, eyes on Keith as he answered "yeah I'm alone, I think Hunk and Coran are in the kitchen, Pidge is probably in the lab, Allura's been floating around". He gave the report for Keith's benefit, so he would know where everyone was instead of possibly being surprised. Lance looked at Keith, nodding toward Shiro slightly to urge him to answer.

Keith was silent for a minute before forcing himself to half-turn towards Shiro, keeping his eyes on the ground as he said, basically whispered "th-thanks".

Shiro seemed to relax slightly, smile less strained "yeah... you ok".

Keith nodded jerkily and shifted to one foot, away from Shiro and toward his room. Shiro noticed and was going to leave them before his space dad instincts kicked in. He stepped closer and grabbed Keith's arm, pulling him into a hug. Keith stiffened even more, sucking in a breath. Shiro kept hugging him, lightly rubbing his back "we were worried about you Keith, I'm really glad you're ok".

Keith slowly relaxed a bit, breathing starting again. He was still tense and wary but he spoke "th-thank you Shiro... I-I'm sorry about... all this I-I guess".

Shiro pulled back enough to smile at him "non-sense, none of this is your fault". Keith was still too panicked to find enough words to explain how all of it could have been his fault, he just tried to give a twitch of a smile as he looked away again. Shiro seemed to recognize that Keith had hit his limit for physical contact and let go of him, glancing at Lance.

Lance gave him a smile and a nod that said 'I got this' before looking at Keith "come on". Keith looked at him and nodded, glancing at Shiro and trying a smile again before heading once again for his room. Lance gave Shiro another confident smile before following Keith. Shiro watched them go before heading to find Allura and talk. Lance and Keith walked in silence for a while, all the way to the hall their rooms were on, before Lance spoke "are you really ok".

Keith nodded, more smoothly than he had to Shiro "yeah, I'm fine". He went down the hall to his room and went in, glancing over it. Someone had cleaned his armor, Keith could fathom who but Lance's money was on Hunk, but the rest of the room was unchanged.

Lance followed Keith as he stepped in "fine and ok are very different things".

Keith sighed and looked at Lance "I'm fine Lance, really".

Lance peered at him "... just making sure, it's been an eventful couple of days".

Keith went over to the bed and sat heavily, dropping the duffle on the floor and grabbing his bayard clip "trust me I know".

Lance smiled "I'm sure you do... I wanna go see how everyone is, you'll comm me if you need me right".

Keith nodded "sure".

Lance raised an eyebrow "that didn't sound very sure".

Keith rolled his eyes "yes Lance, I will get you if I have no ability to achieve for myself".

Lance grinned "good, see you". Keith gave him a small smiled before he left, the door sliding closed as Lance moved back down the hall in search of Hunk.


	10. I'm an Introvert by Nature, Fuck Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance drags Keith around as therapy, Coran ambushes them to check Keith's leg.

Lance had checked up on everyone. Hunk was working on his frozen foods idea and had asked again and again if Lance was sure Keith was ok, the sweetheart admitted that it had been him who cleaned Keith's armor. Pidge had ignored him for a solid five minutes before bombarding him with questions and making him work. Allura and Shiro had been on the bridge, Shiro had caught Allura up and she asked how Keith was, she seemed a bit reserved but Lance figured she was still getting used to it, Shiro would help her. Shiro himself seemed a bit less stressed after getting to talk to Keith, though he still asked Lance how he was doing. Coran had been in the pod chamber, cleaning. When Lance came in he stopped and asked detailed questions about Keith's leg and general health state. Lance answered everyone as best he could, wishing Keith could see how worried everyone was for him.

When he had finally assured everyone that their favorite mullet child was alright and probably sleeping or taking a shower and very much Not To Be Disturbed. Hunk had agreed instantly, Shiro and Allura and Coran had all said it was for the best, Pidge had rolled her eyes and kept working mumbling something about "I can disturb who I damn well wanna disturb, why the hell would I leave the lab anyways".

Lance left them and headed to his own room so no one would recruit him for anything. He went down the hall to his room to chill in peace. He hesitated at Keith's door. Yes he had told everyone to leave the red Paladin alone but it would be good to see if he was actually trying to get sleep at least. He hesitated before going to Keith's door and knocking. He waited a few minutes without hearing anything before knocking again "Keith it's me".

He thought he heard a sigh before Keith quietly called "just a second". Lance waited for more than a second, somewhere around five minutes actually, before the door opened. Keith was freshly showered and pulling his shirt the rest of the way down, eyes flickering both ways down the hall before looking at Lance "hey, something up" he seemed a bit tense.

Lance grinned "nah, just came to check on you before going into hiding from busy bodies".

Keith rolled his eyes and started gathering his hair up behind his head "of course you are".

Lance just grinned wider "so are you going to go to sleep now" he watched the boy put his hair in a still slightly wet ponytail.

Keith was looking at the ground as he did his hair "sure".

Lance shook his head "Keith are you going to bed".

Keith shrugged as he finished with his hair "yeah".

"Keith" Lance said in monotone.

Keith heaved a sigh and looked at him, folding his arms "no that wasn't the plan".

Lance reached over and flicked him on the forehead, interrupting before he could complain "go to bed or I'm dragging you with me". Keith just raised an eyebrow in a 'make me' gesture. Lance's eyes narrowed "so be it mullet man". He grabbed Keith's arm and tugged him out of the room and down the hall.

Keith was startled at first, numbly being pulled along before his brain caught up, he tugged "hey wait, Lance, stop". Lance kept dragging him, down the hall and then another toward some unknown destination. "Lance, come on, I'll go to bed" he tugged harder, still not getting away. He was also hiding a limp, his leg hurt and he was sure Lance would find someone to fuss over him if he knew.

Lance snorted "no you won't and we both know it, resistance is futile".

Keith went silent for a minute before saying very dryly "....that sounds like you're going to probe me".

Lance froze and was very, completely, and utterly not blushing, he would swear to it. He whirled around, almost unbalancing Keith "WHY DID YOU MAKE IT WEIRD". Keith shrugged and watched him, looking amused. Lance huffed and shook his head "get your head out of stupid places mullet" he whipped back around and started dragging Keith with him again.

Keith resigned himself to being an accessory so he focused more and keeping an eye out for anyone than where they were going. Because of this it took him by surprise when Lance turned sharply into a room, dragging him behind before suddenly stopping. He stumbled into Lance's back before pulling himself off, rubbing his nose and growling "you can't just stop in the middle of walking idiot".

Lance scoffed "sorry I didn't realise you were so delicate princess".

Keith was about to chew him out before he noticed the room they were in, he stopped to stare.

Keith knew the room. He came here a lot after stressful missions or tiring training sessions or anytime when he couldn't sleep. He hadn't thought anyone else but the Altean's even knew it was here, evidently he was wrong. The room was about as big as the dining hall, but the ceiling was taller. It had big bean bag looking chairs and couches that Keith absolutely adored, in fact he had dragged one of the couches over to the corer that connected the window and one of the walls, he usually settled there and looked out the window. The colors of the room were darker than most of the castle, most of it dark gray like their suits. The best thing about it though was the window, which is what had inspired Keith to call it the observation deck. The window was more of a wall really, in fact it was the wall. The wall opposite the door was floor to ceiling and wall to wall space glass, it currently showed off a yellow and orange planet with a purple hue around it, stars glinted in the distance. Keith admired the view before looking at Lance "how did you know about this".

Lance had been looking out the window too, he glanced at Keith "I got bored one night so I was going through the castle for cool space stuff and I found this room... I actually found you here too, you were sleeping".

Keith's eyes widened slightly "oh... when was that".

Lance shrugged "maybe a week after we got here, I don't come back much but I've seen you head this way a few times, figured you liked it".

Keith nodded slowly before looking out the window again. He decided that there was no reason for them to stand here like idiots so he pulled his arm out of Lance's grip and moved further into the room, heading for his couch. He heard Lance following and looked at him as he sat, Lance settled on the other end of the couch and swung his feet up so the stretched across, actually resting against Keith. Keith shook his head and pushed them away before pulling his own legs up so he could curl up on his end.

Lance watched him. Keith rested his head on the end of the couch and looked out into space. He seemed very relaxed here, he also seemed tired but that could just be Lance worrying. When Keith settled into his tight ball on the opposite end of the couch Lance stretched his legs out again and leaned against his arm wrest. Keith ignored him, or he didn't care, and closed his eyes. Lance let the silence stretch for a while, thinking "... why didn't you come here".

Keith didn't open his eyes and he didn't answer for a bit, Lance thought he might have fallen asleep "... what are you talking about".

"When you were running" Lance explained "you didn't come here to maybe take a minute and think, even though being here obviously relaxes you".

Keith moved his head around to look at Lance "it shows up on the ship scans, I love it here but it terms of hiding when someone is actively looking it's not very good".

Lance nodded, understanding and was quiet again for a bit. He asked quietly "why did you even think that we would react bad".

Keith looked away again "I don't know... I was panicking, not trying to reason it out".

Lance felt sorry for him, obviously turning Galra all the sudden would mess someone up. Then a thought struck him. Keith didn't seem very messed up. Well yes he had been hurt severely and yes he had panicked and been ready to run, but that's not what Lance was talking about. Keith didn't seem very moved by being Galra, he just seemed worried about what they would think about him. Lance frowned "...are you ok".

He could see Keith's mouth flicker in a frown before it settled back on it non-expressive usual line "do I not seem ok, I feel fine".

Lance shook his head "that's not what I meant, you look fine and your trip in the healing pod should have cured everything, but like... with everything that's happened, are you ok".

Keith was quiet for a while again before looking at Lance with a frown "I guess... I'd just rather not think about it".

Lance nodded "alright, just pretend I'm not here". Keith looked at him for a moment more before looking back out the window. Lance dropped his head back against the couch and enjoyed it. The room was rather relaxing he had to admit, with a low light setting the only real light came from outside and showed them thousands of stars. It was beautiful and he understood why Keith came here when he needed to get away. In fact Lance could feel himself falling asleep simply because of how comfy it was, and he thought he could make out the quiet deep breaths that he recognized as Keith sleeping.He didn't really get a chance to puzzle over it though because the hiss of the door opening woke him up.

Keith tensed but stayed still, reminding Lance of a rabbit when it gets scared. Lance lifted his head to look at the door. Coran was striding over to them with a grin, upon seeing them Lance away he stretched out his arms and exclaimed "hello dear Paladins, so glad I found you, get up you're coming with me".

Lance sighed and groaned "Coran I don't wanna work". Keith hesitantly lifted his head to glance warily at Coran, ready to move if he needed to.

Coran put his hands on his hips and grinned at Lance "that's fine, this isn't cleaning, but I need both of you for it".

Lance perked up after hearing that it wasn't cleaning, he swung his legs to the ground and stood "fine but let it be known you're cutting into my chill time". He looked at Keith to see if he was ok with this. Keith had carefully sat up but stayed sitting, meeting Lance's eyes, he was wary and pretty confused. Lance motioned for him to come on and waited for him to stand before looking at Coran "lead the way sir mustache".

Coran's grin actually sparkled as he took both of their arms and lead the way out, Keith tensed further but Lance just felt like it was Corna being Coran. Both of them allowed the Altean to pull them along, Keith limping slightly from being rushed, hoping they wouldn't notice. Corna dragged them down a couple halls before tugging them into the healing chamber, finally letting them go.

Lance looked around "what do you need us for".

Corna beamed at them "actually Lance I don't really need you, it's Keith I wanted to talk to".

Keith stiffened and went to take a step back "w-why". Lance put a hand on his back to keep him there.

Coran pointed "because your leg is still messed up and I'm the unofficial doctor on board". Keith shook his head and went to protest, ignoring Lance's searching look, but Coran cut in "don't try that on me, I've been doing this for over ten-thousand years, I can tell when someone's used a fresh heal too much" he grinned at his unfailing logic.

Keith pushed against Lance's arm "I'm fine, really".

Lance kept a hold on him "you didn't say it was hurting".

"It's not" Keith looked at him, lying through his teeth.

Corna took the chance to take a device off the table near him and sweep it down Keith's left leg, managing to get it all before Keith jerked away. Coran checked the things screen, shaking his head "according to this it's more than pain, you've exhausted and strained the muscles and nerves, if you don't let me help that can cause serious damage".

Keith looked at him, ready to protest. One look at Coran said he wouldn't believe it and one look at Lance said he trusted Coran's diagnoses. He sighed and stopped struggling, shifting weight off his hurt leg "what are you going to do".

Corna beamed again "I shouldn't need the healing pod for this but you need to take a seat and take off your pants".

Keith sighed again but complied, starting to take off his pants. Lance protested though "woah wait, I did not sign up for a stripper party".

Coran looked confused at the word stripper, Keith shot Lance a glare "shut up and hold these". He shoved his jeans at Lance and moved carefully to the seat Coran pointed him to. Lance noticed for absolutely no reason that Keith wore black boxers with a red waistband and they looked rather good on him. Lance also wouldn't let himself think about that further, instead looking down to try and see what was wrong. Keith did, now that he wasn't hiding it, have a small limp, and a nasty looking purple bruise stretched down in a line across the back of his leg that was hidden when he sat.

Coran had taken the time to gather a bottle of something and what looked like a space leg brace. He held the bottle up "this needs to go over your leg, any part that hurts, do you want to do it or should I". Keith silently held his hand out, Coran gave him the bottle. Keith figured out how to open it, some fancy Altean catch on the side, before dumping some green stuff on his hand, the bits that touched his skin turned clear. He rubbed it over his knee and the back of his thigh until there was no green left. Corna decided to speak up "fun fact, apparently this stuff makes good lubricant for sexual intercourse".

Keith froze, face instantly flaring red. Lance stared at Coran, his own face becoming a lovely shade of red. Coran just beamed at them innocently. Keith cleared his throat and shoved the bottle back to Coran "anyways, what now".

Coran took the bottle and grabbed the space brace "just slide this over it and you'll be fine by tomorrow".

Keith did as he was told before standing and holding his hand out for his pants, Lance practically threw them at him. Keith hurriedly got back into them before looking at Coran, face less red "thanks".

Coran grinned "of course, you two be good". With that he cleaned up and left them alone. 

Keith and Lance were silent and red faced for a while before Lance spoke "... so do we ignore that".

"Every single bit" Keith said instantly.

Lance nodded "yup, see you later". Keith nodded and they parted ways, Keith back to the observation deck and Lance to his room, neither could seem to get rid of that blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. I lost a bunch of what I had writen this chapter because of an error on my part. Than you for your patience.


	11. Feed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a sweetheart, Keith really likes him, who doesn't. Lance is an egotistical dork, Keith also really likes him, Hunk can see it.

Lance woke up. He had fallen asleep after a while of laying in bed and relaxing and very much not thinking of what Coran said or Keith or anything about those two together. In fact he had completely and totally and one-hundred percent wiped it from his mind forever and ever. In fact Lance barely remembered it or the way Keith had turned red or the way Coran had given him a knowing grin or the way Keith's boxers did nothing to hide the soft inner thigh that Lance had totally not looked at or wanted to touch. Actually Lance never ever even didn't have to think about that because those thoughts had never crossed his mind.

 

Lance heaved a sigh, this wasn't even working on him and he doubted it would work on anyone else if they saw some of the looks he gave Keith.

 

He pushed his thoughts aside and got up, heading out to find something to do.

 

~~

 

Keith had gone back to the observatory after Coran made known his totally unnecessary fun fact. Keith had fought with himself for quite some time over it.

 

He recognized his growing infatuation for the blue Paladin, had actually accepted it fairly well after many months of denial and fights. Now, however, his small hopes of Lance just maybe liking him back had been killed when he grew purple fur and claws, no sane person would like Galra, half-breed or not. He had curled up on the bean bag couch with a sigh and something that definitely wasn’t a pout. It had taken quite a bit for him to fall asleep but the room was just so relaxing he couldn’t help it. His growling stomach woke him up.

 

He reluctantly got up and went to the door, glancing back before opening it. The window now showed an expanse of stars and a green and yellow planet a ways off, no hint of the yellow and orange planet showed. Keith figured that whatever they had landed on must be orbiting and rotating around said yellow and orange planet, he must have been asleep for a good couple of hours for it to be totally gone.

 

He rubbed his eyes and headed out, toward the kitchen. He was still trying to be aware of his surroundings, listening for footsteps and such, but he was half asleep and hungry and people can be a lot quieter than you think.

 

Because of this he was completely surprised when he turned a corner and slammed into someone. They both started to go down but then unfortunate stranger grabbed Keith around the waist with one arm and grabbed one of the decorative grooves in the wall with his free hand, effectively stopping both of them from hitting the floor.

 

Keith was pressed against the person's chest as they half stood half draped over the wall. He tensed as the person let out a sigh and then a chuckle and then said in a very familiar voice “why do you keep falling for me mullet”.

 

Keith looked up at Lance, face slightly red and scowling “I’m not falling for you, you’re in the wrong place at the wrong time”.

 

Lance smirked “and yet I’m the one catching you, aren’t you supposed to have great reflexes”.

 

Keith pushed off of him, standing on his own “I do”.

 

Lance kept smirking “yeah sure, that’s why you couldn’t catch yourself, and you didn’t know I was coming, and you smacked into me”.

 

Keith scoffed “um, you smacked into me, and I’m still half asleep, what are you even doing here”.

 

Lance rolled his eyes “you definitely smacked into me, and I was hungry and I thought you might be and I doubted you would go to the kitchen on your own cause Hunk’s in there so I came here to take you”.

 

Keith stopped arguing about who had smacked into who “... oh.... Uh, yeah I was heading that way, I didn’t know Hunk was there”.

 

Lance linked an arm with his “yup, but we can grab some food real quick, he won't mind”. He tugged Keith with him, heading for the kitchen.

 

Keith tried to pull away “why do you keep dragging me everywhere, I’ll get food later”.

 

“Keith” started Lance, sounding uncharacteristically serious “you gotta face them some time, you can’t hide forever, might as well face them on your terms instead of on accident”.

 

Keith was silent for a bit, mulling it over. Lance made a good point, he really did, but the thought of having to face any of them and possibly being rejected still scared him. Of course it was Hunk, Keith didn’t think the guy could reject even a full-blooded Galra before giving it a shot at being nice. He sighed “fine, but I’m not staying long”.

 

Lance grinned “of course”. He pulled Keith with him, down the halls and to the kitchen. Keith didn’t struggle against him but he felt his feet dragging more the closer they got. His mind flickered to the what ifs, what if someone else was in there, what if he was wrong about Hunk, what if this was all some elaborate hoax and no one was actually ok with him and they were all going to get him and... 

 

He took a deep breath and forced that thought out.

 

He still stayed a bit behind Lance as they got to the kitchen and went in. The kitchen was almost deserted, only Hunk was there, working on something a humming with his back to them. Lance let go of Keith to go up behind Hunk and lean on the counter “hello”.

 

Hunk jumped and made a sort of gurgled squeaking noise, one hand going over his head like he was going to karate chop Lance and the other pointing a handyman tool looking thing at Lance’s face. Lance, needless to say, almost died laughing. Hunk smacked his arm “that was so mean, why am I your friend”.

 

Lance chuckled and grinned “cause you're a marshmallow and you love me”.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes “yeah that”. He was shaking his head when he noticed Keith, looking at him and grinning warmly “hey”.

 

Keith nodded, hands in his pockets “hey”. He tried to meet Hunk’s eyes but his kept flickering away nervously, fidgeting.

 

Hunk smiled at both of them, Lance seemingly forgiven “you guys hungry”.

 

Lance patted a hand to Hunk’s shoulder “always my friend”.

 

Hunk snorted “of course you are, what about you Keith”.

 

Keith was slightly started “uh, yeah”.

 

Hunk grinned “me too, guess I should give myself a break and make something”. He set his tool down and went over to the counter, washing his hands in the weird space sink, it let out a sort of hand sanitizer instead of water but it always got everything off their hands when someone used it. Hunk dried his hands and went to the weird view screen. Lance called it the space menu, it showed a list of current ingredients and suggested alien recipes. Hunk went to that list, the ingredients section, and scrolled through it “how about some kind of pizza thing, I think I can make that pretty quick”.

 

Lance raised his arms “praise the almighty Hunk, yes, I want space pizza”.

 

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s antics but nodded in agreement when Hunk looked at him. Hunk seemed pleased with their choice and got busy, pressing the buttons to send the ingredients that he wanted to the food drawers. The food drawers were connected to tubes or something, Coran had been vague, that sent the ingredients from one place to another, this time to the drawers instead of away. Hunk could then access them and make what he wanted.

 

It was very complicated and Keith hadn’t really paid attention when Coran was trying to explain when he gave them a tour of the castle. Hunk seemed to know what he was doing though. Lance hopped up to sit on the counter and talk with the yellow Paladin, Keith didn’t feel comfortable enough to join in yet. He drifted over to the thing Hunk had been working on.

 

It was about a foot and a half high, sitting on the counter it stood only as tall as Keith’s neck. It was shaped vaguely like an egg with a slightly pointier top and slightly flatter bottom, white and blue with hints of darker gray like most of the castle. One side had yet to be covered by a shell though, exposing wires and nuts and bolts and a bunch of other far spacier looking things. An assortment of weird alien tools and things also surrounded the counter space around it. Whatever it was Hunk had done a marvelous job and a lot of work.

 

Keith jumped when Lance spoke right next to him “it’s neat isn’t it”.

 

Keith looked at him “yeah, what is it”.

 

Hunk spoke up, kneading some dough looking thing “it’s gonna be a freezer, obviously I’m still working on it”.

 

Keith nodded even though Hunk wasn’t looking at him, staying silent out of nervousness. Lance kept glancing between them, looking like he was formulation a plan. He suddenly turned on his heel “I forgot, Pidge wanted me to do something for her, I’ll be back in a bit”.

 

Hunk called after him “wait Lance I need more hands… dangit, he’s gone, Keith can you come here”.

 

Keith stared at the door Lance had vanished through before dragging himself over to stand close-ish to Hunk. The big guy was rolled out the dough, he nodded to a bowl and some purple round things “you’re good with a knife, can you chop those and them smash them”.

 

Keith nodded even though he really wanted to leave, pulling the purple things and bowl down and finding a chopping board and kitchen knife. Looking at everything eh had a random memory of watching Power Rangers, the yellow ranger had used her samurai sword to help with her cooking because she couldn’t cut the fruit, it had ended up tasting awful anyways. He found himself chuckling as he shook his head, starting to cut the purple fruits, maybe vegetables.

 

Hunk looked over at the chuckle “what”.

 

Keith glanced at him and quietly explained as they worked, Hunk ended up laughing “oh my gosh yeah, I remember that one, she was making food for the blue ranger, Samurai was a good series… not the best”.

 

Keith was a bit more relaxed after Hunk’s laugh, it was just so cheerful “it wasn’t the best but it wasn’t bad, what was your favorite”.

 

Hunk grinned, tossing the dough up into the air in a spin and catching it “RPM, it was absolutely the best, you”.

 

Keith smiled “same, who was your favorite”.

 

Hunk threw the dough again before setting it on the counter “who was your’s”.

 

They looked at each other and grinned, speaking in unison “Ziggy”.

 

They both laughed and started talking about the many great virtues of the green ranger from the show, Hunk saying it was him caring about everyone and Keith adamantly arguing that it was his sense of humor when dealing with the team. They worked on the food as they went, both agreeing that Ziggy was funny and caring by the end and Keith being very relaxed by the time they put the pizza in the space oven thing. They both settled back at Hunk’s project to wait, Hunk working as they went over favorite episodes and Keith either helping or just sitting there.

 

When Lance came back they were both leaning on the counter gasping for breath after recounting that one time Ziggy had actually saved the day with shadow puppets. Lance pouted at them as he went over “aw, you started the party without me”.

 

Hunk looked at him, still chuckling “hey, you left, it’s not our fault we had fun without you”.

 

Lance went over to stand on the other side of the counter “fine, fine, it’s all my fault I get it, what are laughing about anyways”. Hunk and Keith explained, he slowly got a gleam in his eye the more they went on. After a few minutes he burst out a very excited “I have tHE BIGGEST CRUSH ON DILLON”.

 

Keith stared at him, did he mean crush as in crush or was he just saying he liked the character? Hunk didn’t seem surprised at all “dude, I know, you drooled every time he came onscreen, so like every minute an episode was going”.

 

Lance grinned and had a dreamy look in his eyes, obviously thinking about said actor “I couldn’t help it, he was beautiful and pessimistic, he was the bad boy”. Keith glanced between them, confused, Lance was definitely talking like it was a crush kinda crush.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes “might wanna wipe your mouth there buddy, you’re about to contaminate my kitchen with your spit”.

 

Lance shook his head, eyes focusing again “sorry, him in spandex is really distracting to think about”. He sighed with a grin while Hunk snorted and got up to check the food.

 

Keith looked at Lance “... so, uh… Dillon huh”.

 

Lance looked at him, slightly red tint to his cheeks “uh, yeah, sorry if I weirded you out, I didn’t really see a reason to mention it before, I’m bi”.

 

Keith’s eyebrows rose a hair “oh… really, you only seem to hit on the female aliens”.

 

Lance shook his head “I tried hitting on Shiro a few times after Allura rejected me but they're obviously meant to be, and that time when we helped Rolo and Nyma I actually was flirting with both of them at the beginning but I think they agreed to let Nyma take over that one so I kinda stopped hitting on Rolo, I hit on Rax too, Shay’s brother”.

 

Hunk came back over, he laughed “Rax had no idea what to do, I think that was the only time I’v ever seen him stunned into silence”.

 

Lance smirked “it was my good looks”.

 

Keith gave him a very blank look.

 

Lance pouted and flipped him off “fuck you, I look fantastic”.

 

Keith scoffed “for a noodle I guess you’re ok”. He had meant it as an insult but as soon as it left his mouth he realised it was half compliment, Lance seemed to realise that too.

 

He smirked at Keith “just ok”.

 

Keith wanted to kick him, forcing the heat away from his face “I will hit you with something heavy if you don’t shut up”.

 

Hunk laughed, head close to his freezer as he worked on it “alright you two, enough before you actually start fighting, I think the foods done”.

 

Keith got up “I’ll get it”. He left them to get the pizza out.

 

Hunk spoke quiet enough Keith couldn’t hear “so Dillon’s cute because he’s a bad boy”.

 

Lance spoke to him but was watching Keith “oh you know me Hunk, I’ve got a thing for bad boys”. Hunk grinned at that, keeping his thoughts to himself as Keith came over and set the pizza on the end of the counter, handing out plates. They all got food and sat around, talk turning back to power rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I think their gonna slow down now, probably one or two a week. Thank you all for your support of this story.
> 
> Can we just take a moment to realise that, if not for the mice, Allura would have been as oblivious as Lance about Pidge being a girl...


	12. Help Me Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets dragged into work by Pidge and he doesn’t have Lance to protect him. Pidge finds him scientifically intriguing and convinces him to allow her to test things. When I say convinced I mean she gave him no choice.

The little kitchen group broke up after the pizza was gone, Hunk got back to work on his project, Lance decided he wanted to go see Blue, and Keith was going to his room. Keith was content to go and work out in his room instead of the training deck but apparently the universe, or Pidge at least, had other plans.

 

Keith tensed and sucked in a breath when something collided with his back, almost sending him sprawling to the ground if he hadn’t shot a foot foreward to balance himself. He expected the worst honestly, someone from the team deciding that they didn’t trust him, some enemy intruder trying to take them out, really a lot of plans for the team’s and/or his demise went through his head. However most of that was cleared up with the arms around his neck and legs around his torso tightened to pull the thing or person closer to his ear to say in a familiar and sarcastic tone “as far as trusty steads go, Rover is better than you”.

 

Keith tried to twist around to see her “P-Pidge, what are you doing”.

 

Pidge pushed herself up more to sit on his shoulders, folding her arms and putting her elbows on top his head “I’m using you as transportation obviously, my short legs can’t keep up, I need help in the lab and I can’t find Lance and Rover is helping Coran so I’m taking you captive to work for me”. She kicked his sides using her heels “to the lab stead”.

 

Keith sighed but wasn’t comfortable enough with Pidge to argue, turning back the way he had come and heading for the lab with Pidge unnecessarily kicking his sides to turn him. He went in and glanced around, relieved to see no one else but also half wishing Lance or Hunk where here. Pidge scrambled down and over to her designated work area, littered with junk and circuitry. She motioned him over “you are officially my minion now, how steady are your hands”.

 

Keith held a hand up flat, glad to see that it was totally steady, Pidge made him nervous but not shaky nervous apparently “very”.

 

She checked his hand herself before nodding “it’ll do, hold this”.

 

And thus began the round of Pidges commands and Keith having no choice but to comply. Keith was far more careful than Lance with this stuff and Pidge worked in mostly silence when she wasn’t ordering him around. After a bit Keith calmed down, Pidge was acting totally normal with him and she really didn’t seem to care that he could now sprout large puffy ears. Of course he could have been wrong.

 

He was holding a couple wires for her when he felt a sting shoot up his side, he jumped and yelped, spinning to look at it.

 

Pidge was there, watching him closely and holding some weird prong thing which buzzed with electricity at the tip. He rubbed his side “what was that for”.

 

Pidge kept watching him, saying vaguely “science, stay still”. She went over to her computer and furiously typed something before grabbing weird shock therapy looking wires and sticking them to both sides of his neck and his temple. She grabbed another two as she plugged these into an auxiliary plug “pull your shirt up.

 

Keith was growing nervous again, scowling “why, what is this”.

 

Pidge went back to him and thrust his shirt up, sticking the pads to each side of his stomach and dropping it before he could stop her “science, resistence is futile”. She went to her computer again, typing and ignoring him until he went to tear off the pads, fixing him with a sharp glare “don’t you dare”.

 

He glared back but seriously doubted that he would live if he dared. He let go of the wire and scowled, bluffing “what are they for, what are you doing, explain or I take them off”.

 

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue in annoyance “I’m running tests on you”.

 

He tensed a bit “what kind, why”.

 

She was focused back on her screen “to see if you can change on command, it would probably be useful when you’re fighting”.

 

He was silent for a few minutes as it sank in “wait… wait, what, change as in…”.

 

She didn’t look up, focusing on her computer “change as in you going Galra, you did it once you can probably do it again, I sent a charge through you that sent enough energy through your system to make everything sort of twitch, that puts them on the scan so I can test them one by one till we figure out what makes you change”.

 

Keith was frozen for a few minutes, staring at her before slowly starting to shake his head “what the fuck Pidge, no, that’s an awful idea”. He started pulling the pads off his head.

 

Pidge’s head jerked up “what are you doing, stop”. She quickly went over and slapped his hands away to put them back.

 

Keith backed away, tensing up more “I said no, it’s not a good idea, I shouldn’t change, not like that”.

 

Pidge scowled “it’s better than being surprised by it, hold still”. She jumped at him and managed to maneuver around to latch onto his back, fighting with him to get them back on. Keith was starting to silently freak out.

 

They struggled back and forth until the doors hissed open, Keith’s back turned toward it. Keith instantly froze up, Pidge twisted to see who it was after jamming the pads back onto his head. “What the hell are you two doing” Lance asked, hands on his hips and frowning at Pidge.

 

Keith let out a breath of relief, shaking Pidge off and stepping away to take the pads off again “sh-she’s trying to test things that should be left alone”.

 

Pidge scoffed “I want to see what makes him change, he’s panicking over nothing”.

 

Lance went over to Keith, grabbing his hands before he could pull anymore off “wait, maybe it’s a good idea, out here where someone can help is better than alone in your room, right”.

 

Keith tried to pull his hands away and keep pulling at the wires, not looking at Lance. He spoke quiet enough that Pidge couldn’t hear “what if it works, what if I change, what if I hurt someone, what if I hurt one of you... what if I kill you”.

 

Lance was momentarily stunned. He had been sure that Keith was protesting because changing had hurt or because he didn’t like the color purple or because he didn’t like Galra, not because he was genuinely scared of what he might do to them. Lance held Keith’s hand tighter, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over his knuckles “Keith you’re not gonna hurt anyone”.

 

Keith didn’t look convinced “you don’t know that, last time I went beserk, I wasn’t thinking and I almost killed everyone”.

 

Lance shook his head “no you didn’t Keith, you obviously had a plan, even if it was entirely idiotic and you almost got yourself killed, but you were thinking and you got us out of there”. He gave Keith a sly smile “well you know, I had to drag your ass out but you got us free”.

 

Keith sighed and frowned at him but Lance could tell that he was calming down “I could still hurt one of you”.

 

Lance laughed “you can try mullet man but you’re not laying a finger on me, I’ll make sure of that” he went on more seriously “I’ll make sure you don’t hurt anyone, I’m good enough to hold you back at least till backup gets here”. He watched Keith as the red Paladin struggled with instincts and logic. Eventually Keith sigh and nodded, Lance grinned and turned to Pidge “go ahead”.

 

Pidge had been watching them curiously ever since they started talking so she couldn’t hear, of course she didn’t need to hear to get the gist of it, she had made a habit of reading lips back when she had been infiltrating the garrison to learn about her family. Of course knowing what they said didn’t clear up why Keith would be more willing to listen to Lance, of all people, but Pidge wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth… well, at least not until after she ran her tests. She once again started typing on her laptop, initiating the tests and monitoring them.Basically what had happened what this. The shock that she had sent through Keith had not only gotten each body system on the scan but sent out microbots that would only stay for the next hour or so. The tests activated each system separately and monitored the rest to see if there was a change, she also kept an eye on keith’s face and arms in case his skin changed. She went through respiratory and digestive and urinary tract and an army of other systems until she found something. This something came in the form of the amygdala, or the bodies fear gland.

 

She stared closely at the screen as she saw a few charts spike, then her eyes wiped to Keith when he grunt and covered an ear, flinched. He edged away from them, covering both ears as his eyes closed. Lance, Pidge noted, had a distinctly worried look on his face. She filed that away for later as she turned back to the screen, checking everything. It looked like Keith’s hearing, smelling, and sight capacities had widened, definitely fitting with what Pidge knew of Galra, however he still looked like Keith. SHe thought fast, glancing at Keith and going through what he must have felt when he was dragged off, fear yes, she had that, anger maybe, sadness was a bit of a stretch but possible, and then there was… oh. She switched to the adrenal gland and pumped adrenaline through his system, every emotion that he would have been feeling would have activated this. She looked up and grinned, sure enough the small purple mark on Keith’s neck had started growing, crawling up and down. She stopped typing to monitor him.

 

The change was slow, purple creeping into his shirt and up his neck. It was obviously affecting him though, his hair had started to turn purple at the tips and when he opened his eyes again they had a distinctly yellow tint all the way through. He twitched at every shift anyone made and squinted like it was suddenly too bright. According to the computer that was exactly what it was for him now, with ears and eye close to a cats and a nose close to a dogs everything would be going into overload a bit. She folded her arms and waited.

 

~~

 

Lance watched Keith, worried about him. Whatever Pidge was doing was very obviously changing him but he almost seemed like he was in pain, flinching every time Lance moved. Lance stayed close enough to grab Keith if he fell but tried to give him some space. He watched as the purple reached Keith’s chin and past his sleeves, eyes almost full yellow and teeth looking sharper.

 

~~

 

Keith was practically blind, everything reflected and shone into his eyes too much. He kept blinking to try and clear it away but no luck so far. He could hear every single thing Lance and Pidge did, at first Pidges constant typing had been like gunshots to his newly sensitive ears, now he just kept track of where they were by their breathing and Lance’s occasional steps closer. Keith could almost smell the emotions rolling off Lance, he hadn’t noticed the smell the first time he changed, right now he couldn’t really separate one smell from the other either, to new at this to figure out what they meant. He ran his tongue over his teeth, finding them almost sharp enough to cut his tongue, his fingernails had also grown into something resembling claws. It took a few minutes for him to notice but eventually he realised that he once again had large furry ears, when they flicked back at lance stepping closer again had kind of been a hint.

 

He wasn’t going to lie, he was tense and worried, glancing down at his hands to see that he had gone completely purple. He was truly scared that he couldn’t control and it would only be a few more minutes until he started trying to tear Lance or Pidge limb from limb. Currently he was strong enough to do it, and he was starting to grow accustomed enough to the light to look around too. He was so caught up with making sure his mind was his own that he didn't’ register the sounds of Pidge coming over until she spoke “guess we can take these off now”.

 

He flinched away as she reached for the pads and wires, almost colliding with Lance who gently grabbed his elbow to make sure he didn’t fall. Lance spoke just as gently “calm down, the test is over”. He carefully pulled the wires at Keith’s face off, keeping a hand on Keith’s arm. Keith didn’t fight him, though he stayed tense, ears pressed back against his head.

 

Pidge let Lance handle it, seeing that Keith was less scared with him. She went back to her computer and filed away the findings before shutting down the program, putting the wires away as Lance set them on the table. Eventually Keith was free of them but he still seemed tense. Lance looked at Pidge “how long is this gonna last”.

 

Pidge shrugged “I’m not sure about the Galra bits but he should stop being so jumpy in a few minutes”.

 

Lance frowned “wait, you made him scared”. 

 

Pidge watched Lance, glancing at Keith who was basically hiding behind him “yes, it seems to be what activates the Galra genes, fear and adrenaline”.

 

Lance’s brow furrowed into an expression Pidge rarely saw on him, fierce protectiveness “you can’t just go around scaring people for science Pidge”.

 

Pidge put her hands up “yeah fine, it’s over, I won't do it again, at least now we know why it happens, going Galra as a defense mechanism seems like a pretty good defense”. She peered at Keith “you can take him and help him calm down, I don’t need anything else, sorry for scaring you Keith”.

 

Keith flinched at his name and edged away. Lance kept his hand around Keith’s arm “see you later Pidge”. He pulled Keith out of the lab. Pidge watched them go, pondering Lance’s weird behavior and Keith’s willingness to accept Lance’s instead of her help. She grinned as she thought, this was very interesting indeed.


	13. Training Is For Everyone Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance calms Keith down. Shiro convinces Keith to train in the Galra state, like actually convinces him. Shiro is a dad marshmallow who’s just proud of his sons.

Lance marched them toward the rooms, his hand still gently wrapped around Keith’s bicep. Keith was letting him lead, trying to keep himself calm, he was having a bit more luck with that now that they were out of the lab. His ear kept flickering every which way as sounds caught his attention, hums he didn’t know the castle made, or the way Lance’s footsteps sounded different than his own. He couldn’t help a flinch when the door to his room hissed open, he hadn’t realized they were there. Lance pulled him gently into his room before letting go of his arm, hand moving to rub his back. Lance made his voice low “you ok”.

 

Keith looked at him, ears twitching less but still tense “y-yeah… I’ll be fine”.

 

Lance frowned “that’s not what I asked, I don’t want to know what you are going to be I want to know how you're doing right now”.

 

Keith was silent for a bit, looking away and thinking before quietly saying “I-I’m scared, I don’t know why and I can’t stop”.

 

Lance wrapped an arm around him gently “yeah Pidge mentioned that, it’s what activated the Galra gene or something, it’ll leave soon, it’s ok”. He pulled Keith against him and rubbed his back. Keith hesitated before letting him, setting his head against Lance’s shoulder as he focused on just breathing evenly.

 

It took a few minutes but eventually Keith noticed that the fear and Adrenalin were slowly ebbing away, the Galra features however seemed to be staying. Keith stayed against Lance until he was calm again, carefully pulling away. Lance had leaned his head against Keith’s and had to lift it to let him move “are you better now”.

 

Keith nodded “yeah… thank you”.

 

Lance tilted his head slightly and studied Keith. The red Paladin was still tense and he wouldn’t meet Lance’s eye even when Lance shifted a bit to try and catch his gaze. Lance frowned “are you sure you’re ok”.

 

Keith nodded “I am, I just… being Galra again just has me a little tense is all, I’m fine”.

 

He was edging away slightly but Lance kept an arm around him, making him stay closer “there’s no need to be tense about it, you’re purple and a bit fuzzy but you’re in control”.

 

Keith pulled harder “you don’t know that”.

 

Lance huffed and tugged Keith right against him, grabbing his chin and making the red Paladin look at him “do you want to hurt me”.

 

Keith tensed, eyes slightly dilated as he stared up at Lance “no of course not”.

 

Lance relaxed his grip slightly, thumb unconsciously rubbing over Keith’s jaw “then you're in control, if you weren’t then you could have taken me out several times already, but I’m still here and perfectly fine, right”.

 

Keith was silent for a bit before looking away “yeah I guess”. He was relaxing slightly, even leaning ever so minutely into Lance. They stayed like that in silence for a bit, Lance rubbing his thumb over Keith’s skin and Keith slowly settling down as he enjoyed it, though he would probably die before he said anything like that to Lance. They were both so relaxed though that they didn’t hear the footsteps approach the door. Both of them jumping and Keith tensing back up when whoever it was knocked.

 

Lance pulled his hand away, speaking low “calm down, I’ll handle it”. He gave Keith a smile and went to the door, taping the panel to let it slid open. He grinned when he saw who it was “hey Shiro, you need something”.

 

Shiro looked a bit surprised to see him, peeking into the room further to find Keith “yeah, I wanted to know if Keith wanted to go to the training deck with me, I could use a sparing partner”.

 

Lance turned to ask Keith but frowned when he couldn’t see him anywhere, then he noticed that the bathroom door had the dull red light on the panel that said it was locked. Lance turned back to Shiro “give me a minute I’ll ask”. Shiro nodded, looking slightly worried, and Lance closed the door again before going to the bathroom and knocking “Keith come out it was just Shiro”.

 

At first Lance thought Keith would ignore him but, after a few minutes, the door slid open “why, what did he want”.

 

Keith was tense again, eyes and ears flickering to the door and around the room to make sure no one else was in there. Lance smiled, slightly mesmerized by the ear movement “he wanted to know if you wanted to train with him, I think he missed sparing with you”.

 

Keith frowned “I can’t train like this, not with Shiro definitely, I don’t want them to see this”.

 

He was starting to freak out again. Lance grabbed his arm “woah Keith, breath, chill, it’s alright”. Keith almost pulled away but didn’t, actually taking his advice and taking a few deep breaths, watching the door nervously. After a few minutes his breathing was more even and, while still tense, he was doing better. Lance smiled “you don’t have to train with him but I think it might do you good to say no to his face”.

 

Keith wrung his hands together without even realising it “what if he freaks out, what if I freak out, there are so many things that could go wrong this is worse than flying with half an engine and no actual steering”.

 

Lance snorted “wasn’t that the simulation you got kicked out on”.

 

Keith shot him a worried glare “now is not the time Lance”.

 

Lance nodded “right, sorry, I think you should try it, I’ll stay right beside you in case either of you freaks out”.

 

Keith looked at him for a moment then looked at the door then back to him “... you really will”.

 

Lance nodded “pilots honer”.

 

Keith sighed, still seeming like he didn’t want to do this. He went over to the door anyways, hesitating before looking at Lance, speaking quieter in case Shiro was right outside “I think you should be in front of the door when it opens”.

 

Lance smiled “fine, but you’re talking to him”. Keith nodded slightly and moved to the side to let Lance took his place. Lance opened the door again and stepped slightly out to find Shiro, who was leaning against the wall to wait.

 

Shiro pushed off the wall “what did he say”.

 

Lance stepped into the hall and glanced at Keith. Keith schooled his face until it was at least a pretence at calm, though his shoulders were still stiff, and carefully stepped to the door so Shiro could see him, ears pressed so close to his head you almost couldn’t tell them from his hair. Keith couldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes, looking at the ground instead “I-I don’t think so this time Sh-Shiro”.

 

Lance watched Shiro carefully. Shiro’s eyes widened slightly as he looked Keith over, silent for a few seconds “... are you ok Keith”.

 

Lance smiled, of course Shiro’s first instinct was to worry about him. Keith half glanced up, folding his arms “I-I’m fine… Pidge wanted to test some things”.

 

Shiro nodded, relaxing. He smiled at Keith, trying to catch his eyes “are you sure you don’t wanna train, I’m lacking without you”.

 

Keith looked at him, shocked “...you… you still want to”.

 

Shiro nodded “yeah, we all know I would feel bad about hitting Pidge or Hunk, Lance is frankly awful at hand to hand, and Allura and Coran are pretty busy right now… so will you”.

 

Keith studied Shiro’s face for a moment but only found friendly smiles and worry. He glanced at Lance who nodded toward Shiro non too subtly to say ‘go with him’. Keith looks back at Shiro and tried a smile, still a bit tense and nervous “yeah… yeah ok”.

 

It was totally worth it when Shiro beamed at him “great, I’ll see you on the training deck in ten”. He went happily to his room to change into something more workout ready.

 

Keith looked at Lance and sighed “so this is a thing now… I’m an idiot, why did I agree”.

 

Lance grinned and patted his back gently “calm down, it’s normal sparing you might just win this time, I can be there if you want”.

 

Keith frowned “no I’m taking up all your time I’m sure you have better things to do”.

 

Lance laughed “nonsense, you’re a good excuse to get out of working for Coran or Pidge or something”.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and went back into the room “so glad I’m a valid excuse for you”.

 

He let come in as he went to change as well. Lance followed him into the room without thinking about it, babbling about how the best kind of people were the ones you could use as excuses when he trailed off as Keith started stripping. He had to pull his eyes from Keith’s amazingly toned abs and chest and back to his face, so glad that Keith was too busy changing to really pay attention to him. He cleared his throat and kept talking like nothing had happened. After keith had changed completely, with Lance very much pretending not to watch and Keith trying to cover as much as he could, they left the room and headed for the training deck.

 

Shiro was waiting for them there, already stretching to warm up. He looked over as they came in “oh, so we have an audience, or do you want to join Lance”.

 

Lance gave a superior huff “me and my awful hand to hand combat will sit over here and not be as rude as you”. He sauntered over to the bench by the wall and stretched out, very haughtily looking at the ceiling and ignoring Shiro as he laughed.

 

Keith smiled a bit and looked at Shiro “guess I’m ready whenever you are”.

 

Shiro nodded and grinned, going over to the training mat and taking a ready stance. Keith followed him over and went to the other side, taking the stance himself. Shiro called out “Lance, call it”.

 

Lance, despite his exclamation of indignance was watching them, he called out “on your mark, set, fight”.

 

Shiro instantly sprung into motion, stepping forward and sweeping his leg across the ground as he crouched. Keith jumped over it easily, actually jumping hard enough to flip over Shiro, landing on the balls of his feet. Keith twisted around to attack Shiro’s back but hesitated, afraid to hurt him. Shiro didn’t hesitate, spinning around and aiming a bunch at Keith’s stomach that Keith barely blocked in time. Shiro instantly threw another at his head, Keith ducked under and grabbed Shiro’s wrist to twist his arm up behind him. Keith was being extra careful not to be too rough, knowing he was stronger than normal, and didn’t have the most solid grip. Shiro used that, jumping straight up to make Keith let go, and bringing his elbow down on the tendon of Keith’s neck. Keith grunted in pain and they separated.

 

Shiro put his hands on his hips, breathing only a bit heavy “you’re pulling your punches”.

 

Keith rubbed the side of his neck, glancing at Shiro “y-yeah… I-”.

 

“Stop it” Shiro interrupted “I don’t spare with you cause you hold back Keith, I expect your best”.

 

Keith wanted to protest but eh could tell Shiro meant it, he sighed and nodded “yeah alright”.

 

They got ready on opposite sides of the mat again and Lance’s voice rang out “ready, set, fight”.

 

Shiro made the first move again, lunging with a jab at Keith’s side. Keith blocked it and the second attack that Shiro through at his stomach. Keith was still worried about hurting Shiro but he didn’t hold back, using Shiro’s momentum to trip him and send him sprawling. Well, almost sprawling, Shiro recovered with a summersault and was back on his feet facing Keith in a blink. Keith didn’t give him time, starting to get into it. He dived for Shiro’s prosthetic side, causing the black Paladin to block that side, before spinning on one foot and roundhouse kicking Shiro’s exposed side. That did send Shiro to the floor and Keith jumped on him, pinning his arms quickly.

 

Lance spoke up “one, two three, four, five, FINISH HIM”.

 

Shiro and Keith both stopped before looking at Lance in confusion, Shiro addressed it “... uh, Lance, why did your voice change”.

 

Keith echoed him with “and why are you so bloodthirsty”.

 

Lance just said and shook his head like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders “of course you two don’t get it, it’s from a game, forget it, Keith wins”.

 

Keith and Shiro both decided that they didn’t want to know, getting back into the ready positions.

 

~~~

 

Shiro and Keith spared for a few hours. They not only did the normal things but also tested Keith’s new senses, having him fight with his eyes closed or his ears covered or his nose plugged. Lance had even fought them once or twice to try a few two on one or long range fights. By the end of it Keith was very relaxed and him and Shiro had both worked up a sweat and were panting, Lance was doing far better having been sat on the bench for half an hour now.

 

Lance grabbed some space waters he had gotten and took them over, Keith and Shiro accepted them gratefully, downing them. Shiro stretched “that felt good”. Keith nodded but was still drinking. Shiro smiled at them “I’ll see you guys later though, I’m taking a shower and then a nap”.

 

Lance wished him fun as he left, looking at Keith “you seem tired too”.

 

Keith finally separated from the water bottle, gasping for air “I need a shower too though, that goes before bed”.

 

Lance nodded “well have fun with that, I’ll probably go help Hunk or something”.

 

Keith snorted “what you’re not gonna use me taking a shower as another excuse to get out of work”.

 

They both actually thought about that after he said it, thought about it and everything it could hint at. Lance cleared his throat, ignoring the blush that dusted both of their cheeks “... so I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me”.

 

Keith nodded “yeah ok, bye”.

 

They both separated swiftly, heading their separate ways. Keith face palmed at his stupidity. Lance looked slightly confused and very embarrassed at what he had thought. Both of them doubted the other had been thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. First off, I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LIKE HOLY HELL I'M AN AWFUL PERSON. Now I should explain why. I started a job last week, my first, and it's been really hectic and I have barely any time to write and I'm doing a challenge to write 50,000 words for another story so when I do have time I do that, plus I've got school and generally keep myself alive type stuff. So again so sorry I took so long but here's the next chapter and I will try to update sooner this time. Thank you all for reading, I love you guys. Bye.


	14. Royal Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally has to face Allura. Shit goes down. Lance is a protective muffin.

Shiro, after the excellent training session with Keith, had went back to his room and taken a long hot shower. He had taken his time and really enjoyed it, not having had a workout that good for awhile. It felt nice. Eventually though he got out and dried and dressed back into his usual outfit before setting out to find Allura, he wanted to keep her up to date on what was going on.

 

He headed for the control deck, where Allura seemed to be spending a lot of her time anymore, plotting a course for them with Coran when he wasn’t busy and doing what she could to gather intel on the Galra empire. So far she had wholly avoided the subject of Keith with Shiro but he thought it was about time one of them said something.

 

He went onto the control deck and saw her, as usual, hunched over a table with holographic images hovering in front of her and actual papers on the table, the map splayed around the whole room, moving as she directed it. He went over, clearing his throat so she would know he was here. She glanced at him but went right back to working. He went over to the table “how’s it going”.

 

She shifted the map and scribbled something “long but I think I’m getting somewhere”.

 

Shiro looked over the map and her papers but couldn’t really get anything out of them, the princess had a system all her own. He looked at her instead, deciding to get right to the point “so I trained with Keith earlier”.

 

Shiro had to admit, the princess was very good at keeping her thoughts hidden and face neutral, she barely hesitated at the sound of the name “oh, did you”.

 

Shiro nodded “yeah, it was nice”. Allura just hummed and kept working. Shiro waited for a few moments before deciding she wasn’t going to say anything “...Lance was there too, they’ve been staying close to each other a lot recently, Lance is really helping Keith”. Allura just nodded and kept working “.... oh and Keith was Galra state, his reflexes were great but he kept pulling his punches at first”.

 

That got her attention, she jerked her head up “he was what”.

 

Shiro pretended not to know what she was referring to “pulling his punches, with the new reflexes and strength he didn’t want to hurt me”.

 

Allura frowned “not that, he’s Galra right now”.

 

Shiro watched her carefully, nodding “yeah, Pidge was running some tests”.

 

The princess set her papers down “that’s not good, we don’t know what he’ll do like that”.

 

It was Shiro’s turn to frown “so far he’s done nothing but worry about hurting everyone and failed to do just that, he’s still Keith princess”.

 

She turned and started toward the door “he’s still Keith and we all know that Keith is very impulsive, I’m not risking it”.

 

Shiro jumped after her, following her off the deck and toward the training area “princess seriously, he was worried about hitting me when we spared, he’s not going to intentionally hurt anyone”.

 

Allura kept going “( just want to make sure someone is with him at all times, where did he go”.

 

Shiro answered before he could stop himself “his room probably, Allura this is wrong, I get that you’re not ok with the Galra half but we’ve all been working with Keith for weeks, we can trust him”.

 

Allura changed course to the rooms, silent and grim looking. Shiro couldn’t think of anything else to dissuade her, simply following. They made it to the hall with the rooms and Shiro decided to try once more, though he didn’t have much hope. He grabbed Allura’s arm to stop her as she started toward Keith’s room “wait… just wait, have you thought this over princess, like really thought it over… if you show that you don’t trust him you might lose his trust, which is already shaky right now, and never get it back”.

 

Allura did stop this time, looking at him, she seemed a bit torn “I… I know that but… Shiro how can you fully trust him like this, the Galra are creatures of instinct not emotion, his attachment to us won’t stop him from lashing out if he feels threatened”.

 

Shiro frowned “I think it will, we’ve known Keith long enough to give him a chance at the very least”. Allura looked away “princess… just give him a chance”.

 

She seemed to be debating with herself, face shifting from one expression to the other before she schooled her expression “... fine… he gets one shot and if anything at all happens I get to decide what to do with him without you interfering”.

 

Shiro was going to take what he could get, he smiled at her and let go of her arm “thank you”.

 

She opened her mouth to say something as Coran’s voice crackled over the ship-wide speakers, he sounded out of breath “Shiro, if you can hear me, I could use some help in the engine room, heavy things are heavy”.

 

Shiro looked at the ceiling, waiting to see if that was it, before looking at Allura “alright looks like I’m needed, see you”. He gave her another smile before jogging off quickly to go help Coran.

 

Allura watched him go, folding her arms “... I did try to tell him, it’s the thought that counts”. What she had been about to say was that, giving Keith a chance or not, she was still going to check in on him and make sure everything was fine and he wasn’t rabid or something. She spun on her heel and marched over to Keith’s room, knocking but already putting in the override code that would open the door even if it was locked.

 

The door’s small light blinked from red to green then off as the door slid open, allowing Allura to step in. She was met with a shirtless and wet haired Keith, who seemed frozen in the middle of the room staring at her. A small portion of his face had been reverting back to the human peach but, as they stood there silently, it started shifting back to purple as his ears pressed nervously against his head.

 

Allura folded her arms “... Shiro mentioned that you were like this”. Keith stayed silent, tense and leaning slightly away from her. She went on “he also mentioned Pidge did some tests, what did she find”.

 

He opened his mouth slightly like he was going to speak before closing it and shrugging slightly. Allura frowned and looked him over. He was full Galra again, eyes golden and wide, ears furry and still grafted against his head, tense and… was he shaking. Allura stared at his hands for a moment, wrapped around a towel he must have been using to dry his hair and undeniably shaking a bit. She studied him closer, his breathing was a bit off too, too fast and erratic. She took a step closer, going to speak.

 

His breath cut off as he flinched away, shoulders coming up protectively and stepping away.

 

Allura froze, she hadn’t done anything why was he-.

 

“HEY” someone almost growled behind her. Allura whipped around to find Lance, glaring at her. “What are you doing” he seethed.

 

Allura shook her head “I didn’t do anything, I was talking to him”.

 

Lance scowled and shoved past her, going to Keith. He seemed to change in an instant, going from rage to worry as he reached Keith, murmuring quietly “it’s ok, breath, calm down”. He grabbed the red Paladin's arm and tried to turn him so he wasn’t looking at Allura but Keith resisted, not wanting his back to her. Lance didn’t force him, moving instead so he was between them, blocking her from Keith’s view.

 

Keith’s eyes fixed on Lance, ears twitching but staying against his head, as he started erratically breathing again, trying to keep it quiet. Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith’s jaw, talking quietly to him.

 

Allura watched them, baffled and feeling slightly guilty, she hadn’t meant to cause a panic attack just make sure that Keith wasn’t doing anything. She backed up to the door to give them some room, folding her arms and waiting.

 

It took a few minutes but Lance managed to calm Keith down enough that he was breathing mostly normal and his ears weren’t quite so plastered to his head. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders before turning to glare at Allura “what were you doing”.

 

Allura opened her mouth to defend herself before Keith quietly cut in, looking at Lance “sh-she didn’t do anything”.

 

Lance glanced at him, not looking like he believed it. He debated internally before sighing “fine” he looked back at Allura “then why are you here”.

 

Allura put her hands on her hips “I am allowed to check on the Paladins as I see fit without reporting to someone”.

 

Lance scowled at her “so you just happened to come see Keith while he’s purple and alone”.

 

Allura opened her mouth to defend herself before she thought about it, about what Lance and Shiro both said. The more she thought the guiltier she felt. Her superior stance melted a bit “I… yes I knew he was, but I still hold my right to see the team when I want”.

 

Lance’s scowl turned darker, glaring at her furiously “I think your privilege should be revoked concerning Keith, considering what you almost did to him when he was in the pod”.

 

Allura stiffened, glancing at Keith who was looking at Lance in confusion. She snapped at Lance “but I didn’t so it doesn’t matter”.

 

Lance scoffed “but you came here with the intent to push him around enough to make it necessary didn’t you”.

 

Keith was looking back and forth between them, very confused. “Wait… what were you going to do while I was in the pod” he asked, looking at Allura.

 

Lance answered before the princess could “she was going to freeze you till she thought you weren’t a threat anymore, which probably would have been never”.

 

Allura glanced at Keith before looking at the ground “it’s best to take precautionary measures regarding-”.

 

Keith cut her off “why didn’t you”. He sounded almost accusing.

 

Allura and Lance both stared at him, Allura spoke slowly “... you think we should have”.

 

Lance frowned “Keith you’re not dangerous”.

 

Keith folded his arms and pulled away from Lance “you didn’t know that, I could have been, I could still be, maybe it’s better if I’m not free to do whatever… maybe Allura’s right”.

 

Lance was dumbstruck for a few moments “... Keith, no, come on you’re not going to hurt any of us”. He jerked his head to look at Allura “he’s not, don’t you dare try anything…”. Allura didn’t seem to be listening, frowning and watching Keith with a very calculating gaze.

 

She slowly looked at the floor, thinking. Keith watched her, a bit apprehensive again, even if he thought maybe cryosleep was safer for everyone he didn’t like the idea of being in their hands without even being aware of it. Lance reached out to grab Keith’s arm again, ready to pull him out of the way in case Allura tried anything. Allura didn’t, she barely moved for several minutes. Then her head popped up and she announced “I need to talk to Shiro” before marching out without another word.

 

Lance and Keith were silent for a minute, watching the door and waiting for her to come back. Lance eventually looked at Keith “you really think it would be better if we just froze you and put you away”.

 

Keith looked at him before looking away “maybe… I don’t know”.

 

Lance didn’t even want to think about doing that to Keith, let alone talk about it, so he shook his head slightly and asked instead “did she really do nothing, you were pretty freaked out when I got here”.

 

Keith looked at him, relaxing slightly with the change of subject “she didn’t, she was just talking but… She just… smelled aggressive, it sounds stupid but, I don’t know”.

 

Lance let go of his arm to rub his back “it doesn’t sound stupid, it’s kinda like what a dog does, smells people's moods and stuff”.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, ears lifting a bit in question “did you just compare me to a pet”.

 

Lance watched his ears “have you looked in a mirror recently, the likeness is uncanny”.

 

Keith pushed him away “I have looked in a mirror recently and I am no pet, I don’t do things for treats”.

 

Lance pulled him closer, hands going up to comb through his hair and scratching his ears experimentally “really, cause I’ve seen you do plenty for Shiro’s approval”.

 

Keith’s tried to stay cool, mumbling “no I don’t”. It was impossible, however, not to lean into the touch slightly. Lance hummed in disbelieve but was far to invested in watching his reaction to argue more, he kept scratching, going over the whole ear to find the right spot. As he reached the base of the ear Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a quiet breath and let it out in a purr. Both of them froze, Keith’s eyes snapping back open as he stared at Lance in mortification. Lance just smirked at him and started scratching there again. Keith tried to fight it but he slowly melted against Lance, head on his shoulder and hands fisted in his shirt as he purred.

 

Lance had to admit to himself that he was loving this, Keith right up against him and shirtless, plus the look on his face before he had buried it in Lance’s shoulder was amazing. Actually Lance was having to hold himself back right now, having a very weird and random urge to rest his head on Keith’s, which was a very gay thing to do. And Lance wasn’t gay. At all.

 

Keith could barely keep himself standing with the attention his ears were getting, still holding onto Lance to keep himself up. He had let his face drop onto Lance’s shoulder to hide the look of pure pleasure he knew he must have, probably looking drugged, he was also hiding the blush that had started to form when he remembered he was shirtless. But oh god was he enjoying being this close to Lance, being allowed to hold onto him while he had some of the gayest thoughts possible. He bit his lip to keep himself from making some very unwise decisions and scaring Lance away.

 

Both of them managed to forget that the door was standing wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end on some fluff for making you guys wait so long for this. Next chapter we have Allura and Shiro talk and Pidge and Hunk start shipping the ships that ship themselves


	15. Gay Love is An Open Doooooooooooooooor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Shiro have a talk. Lance and Keith blush. Pidge owes Hunk money and Shiro owes Coran money. Pidge has a plan.

Lance was externally trying not to show that he was screaming internally. Keith was very warm and his ears were so soft it was actually driving him insane. Not to mention that Keith was currently almost flush against him and completely relaxed, which was messing with him quite a lot. But Lance wasn’t gay, not at all, not for Keith, maybe someone else, not Keith, a nice guy he could be gay for, not for Keith, WHY ARE YOU INSISTING THAT HE IS GAY FOR KEITH.

Lance was finding it harder and harder to fight the half of his brain that said he was, in fact, very gay for Keith.

Keith was having a far more simple train of thought. What that meant was that he could barely think beyond the fingers against his scalp and ears and the rumble coming from some deep crevice of his chest. It just felt so good. Keith had never been one to let people message him, hell, he didn’t even like people touching him most of the time. He could do things himself, people touching him made it look like they were helping. Now, however, all he wanted was for this to go on forever.

His gay side, which is to say basically all of him, was having a field day.

They both were enjoying this completely, content to stay here until the world ended.

Or they were until they heard someone snort from the doorway. Lance jumped away from Keith, he almost let the red Paladin fall but reached out at the last second to grab his arm and keep him upright. Keith straightened up as fast as his dazed brain would allow, whipping around to scowl at whatever it was that had made Lance stop.

He was met with an almost breathless Pidge and a confused but smiling Hunk. Pidge was breathless because she was laughing at such a high frequency that all that came out was wheezes and the occasional snort. Hunk was gently patting her back, trying to get her to breath as he smiled at them “hey guys, we saw Allura leave looking a bit lost so we thought we would check on you… you seem to be doing fine though”.

Lance’s face was already dusted a lovely shade of pink but at this it went up at least seven shades more, hovering between pink and red. Keith’s scowl just deepened, head still a bit foggy “yeah we are, so leave”.

Pidge had been on the verge of recovering but this sent her back to gasping for breath as tears ran down her face. Lance turned a few shades darker, definitely in the red zone now.

Hunk however could actually tell that Keith wasn’t thinking quite clearly so he just smile “of course, sorry for interrupting”. He grabbed Pidge by the color and pulled her out with him, having the manners to close the door behind them.

Keith and Lance were silent for a few minutes as Keith’s head started catching up with the situation. He glanced at Lance with wide eyes. Lance was as red as Keith’s armor and he just stared back. Lance choked out “um… well glad you’re ok I’ll be going now see you” and almost ran out of the room, skirting around Keith so much he almost fell onto the bed. Keith stayed frozen in shock, internally screaming at a pitch he had never reached before.

~~

In the kitchen Pidge was laughing at an insane level and Hunk was sitting patiently as he waited for her to be done. Pidge eventually petered out into random bursts of chuckles so Hunk thought now would be a good time “just in case you forgot you owe me fifteen bucks”.

Instantly the laughter cut off as Pidge realised that “fuck”. She didn’t argue though, Pidge kept her bets and promises, she might even have a gambling problem if she ever got near a casino. She dug around in her pockets for her wallet and got thirteen in bills, paying the rest in change just for spite.

Hunk accepted it all with a warm smile “I told you they would get close sooner”.

Pidge rolled her eyes “how was I supposed to know, they're both idiots who don’t say anything even though they obviously pine, plus their dramatic, calculations showed that the angst would continue for at least another two weeks, I don’t know how I could have been wrong”.

Hunk hummed and moved down the counter to work on his project “dude they’ve been pinning for so long already, plus they’ve been gravitating towards each other for weeks now, it was bound to end up with their hands all over each other”.

Pidge made a gagging sound at that mental image “ew”.

Hunk chuckled and kept working “we should let Coran and Shiro know”.

~~

Shiro had just finished helping Coran in the engine room, or turbine room, or whatever it was, he couldn’t keep any of the room names straight. He made sure Coran didn’t need anything else before heading off to find Allura and finish their conversation. He was heading toward the control room when Allura got his attention, coming from the direction on the Paladins rooms. He waited for her to catch up, raising an eyebrow in question.

She had the decency to look guilty, though it was slightly put off by the confusion in her eyes “yes I went and talked to him”.

Shiro nodded and they headed for the control room “and what happened”.

She was quiet for a moment “... well, I scared him I didn’t mean too, then Lance found us and yelled at me, then Keith started… almost accusing me for not freezing him in the pod… why would he do that”.

Shiro sighed “probably because he’s scared of what he could do, which I was telling you”.

She frowned “why is he scared though, he’s not a danger to himself”.

Shiro glanced at her “he’s not worried about himself he’s worried about us, Voltron has become family for all of us and he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, I think maybe he trusts the Galra and himself even less than you do”.

Allura fell silent as they got to the control room, going in and straight over to the desk she had been working at before. She didn’t start working again however, instead glaring at the papers on the table and folding her arms as she thought.

Shiro let her think, taking a seat and glancing over the papers again to see if anything suddenly made sense. Nothing did so he was fine with looking away when Allura finally spoke again “do you think he would hurt any of us or himself, actually think about it not just your good faith in the team”.

Shiro did take the time to pause and consider it but it didn’t take much, he had been turning that over in his head since the first time Keith changed and he knew the answer. He shook his head “he won’t, not us at least, if anything he might accidentally hurt himself if he’s trying to avoid us, he can go to extremes even in the best of times”.

Allura tapped her finger against her arm “and Lance has been staying with him for the most part”.

Shiro nodded this time “almost glued to his side according to everyone, doesn’t surprise me”.

Allura let out a small scoff “it doesn’t surprise anyone but them… I’m going to trust your judgment and trust Keith, he’s still on watch in case anything happens but… we need all our Paladins and Keith is one of them”.

Shiro smiled at her “thank you”.

Allura gave him a small smile back and turned back to her papers, about to get to business as Hunk and Pidge burst in and startled them both. Shiro jerked to his feet, tensing to stop whatever it was that was making the two run through the castle fast enough that they were wheezing. He stopped when he saw their absolutely huge grins. Pidge scrambled over as Hunk tried to catch his breath “SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO GUESS WHAT”.

Allura and Shiro exchanged a very confused look. “Uh, what Pidge” Shiro asked.

Pidge bounced around him waving her arms in excitement “LANCE AND KEITH WERE CUDDLING, IT HAPPENED, I HAVE PROOF”.

Shiro stared at Hunk, the one of the two who wasn’t a blur “... did this actually happen”.

Hunk grinned up at him “I don’t know if it can be called cuddling, they were standing, but it was definitely a bonding moment that even Lance can’t argue”.

Pidge jumped up into Shiro’s face, something he found both startling and confusing since that was almost a two foot jump “KEITH WAS PURRING”.

Shiro was struck silent by that, mouth dropping open in complete shock and disbelief. Pidge had to lean against him as she started laughing and Hunk was chuckling a bit himself, even Allura was covering her mouth at the idea. It seemed to be something all of them could agree was equal parts unexpected and adorable. Shiro shook his head slowly, rubbing the scar on the bridge of his nose “ok… uh, do you mind explaining exactly what was happening… unless it’s really intimate, if it was, why were you even there”.

Hunk gestured as he explained, pointing to Allura to start “well, me and Pidge were walking down the hall and Allura sort of hurried out of Keith’s room, but like a weird kinda hurry, more of a brisk walk or something i don’t know, but she seemed confused or something”.

Pidge cut in as he started getting off track “the door stayed open though and I knew Keith was all purple and stuff right now so we decided to go check on him”.

Hunk cut back in “and they were standing in the middle of the room, sort of hugging but not, and Lance was scratching Keith’s ears like a cat, and there was this really loud rumble that was totally Keith purring, and we couldn’t see Keith’s face but Lance totally looked like he was enjoying it”.

Pidge’s eyes were almost sparkling “so I started laughing cause let’s be real that’s hilarious”.

Hunk nods “that’s true, but I manage to keep my cool and I’m looking at them and Lance totally let go of Keith like a hot potato and Keith glared at us, like full on glared”.

Pidge was bouncing again “he basically told us to fuck off and him and Lance are probably cradling each other in their arms by now and my skin is clear my crops are flourishing”.

Shiro shook his head at her and looked at Hunk “did you leave”.

Hunk snorted “of course, then Pidge gave me money and then we came here”.

Shiro grimaced “oh right, the bet”.

Allura looked between the three of them in confusion “what bet”.

Hunk grinned at Allura “well obviously all of us knew something would happen between Lance and Keith eventually so me and Pidge made a bet on when it would happen, which by the way took her three days to calculate and then she was still wrong, and Shiro and Coran heard so Coran made a bet with Shiro and Shiro accepted and now Shiro totally owes Coran”.

Allura looked at Shiro “you gamble”.

Shiro looked a little sheepish “sometimes, when I think my chances are good… apparently I was wrong this time”.

Pidge chuckled “how were you even wrong, I thought you were closer to Keith”.

Shiro shrugged “well yeah, but we know those two, I thought it would take locking them in a room together before they did anything”.

Hunk nodded as Pidge muttered “solid logic”.

Allura held up a hand “wait, wait, you all made a bet… and you didn’t think to ask me, I would have had something down on this, and I would have won”.

Shiro and the other two Paladins stared at her, he glanced at them before asking “... you would have placed a bet… really, cause Coran thought you would break it up and not let us”.

Allura snorted “he didn’t want me to join, I have a long streak of winning my bets”.

Pidge cackled “I’m talking to you next time we make a bet”.

Allura nodded “you better”.

Shiro shook his head “alright well I’m going to go talk to Coran, you guys behave and do not bug Lance and Keith right now, got it”. He waited for Pidge and Hunk to agree before leaving, hoping Allura would keep them contained if they decided not to listen. He headed for the engine room to see if he could track down Coran.

He was happy for Lance and Keith even if eh hadn’t won the bet. They both deserved some special affection with all they were doing for the universe. Plus having someone to relaxe with was a surprisingly good stress reliever, he should know. Him and Allura hadn’t really talked about it yet, and they were certainly keeping quiet with everyone else, but they sometimes just spent time in the same room, silent and close and content. Those calm moments helped both of them, Allura with the stress of being the official leader and one of the last of her race, and Shiro with his PTSD and nightmares. Shiro was pretty sure most, if not all, of the team had figured there was something between them, but he was content to let them figure without confirming things.

He got to the engine room while he thought, glancing around for orange hair. He spotted Coran on the other side of the giant energy turbine orb thingy. He called out to get the man's attention as he made his way around. Coran grinned at him “well hello Shiro, miss me so soon, what can I do for you”.

Shiro stopped up beside him, putting his hands on his hips “Pidge and Hunk just informed me that I owe you, I lost the bet”.

Coran laughed “of course you did lad, I could have told you that you would”.

Shiro nodded “you did tell me that actually… you know Allura also told us something just now”.

Coran chuckled “oh dear, what did she say”.

Shiro raised an eyebrow “you lied to keep her out of the bet”.

Coran held up a hand “before you get on to me there are a few things to consider, one, I’m older than you and it’s rude to get onto your elders, two, you don’t even want to know how much I still owe that girl, I saved you all a lot”.

Shiro shook his head in amusement “is she really that good”.

Coran grimaced, the twinkle in his eye gave away the good humor “yes, she once bet me on the week one of the maids would give birth, she got it down to the day and hour and she was right”.

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up “... well”.

Coran nodded “so be careful making bets with her”.

Shiro nodded “I will, how much was it I owed you” he started patting his pockets to find the makeshift wallet he had.

Coran waved him off “I’ll take an IOU and cash it in next time I need something”.

Shiro hesitated but smiled “sounds fair, it’s not going to be anything crazy is it”.

Coran grinned in a strange way “what, of course not, I’d never put any of you in danger”.

Shiro squinted at him “right… well I’m gonna get back and make sure Pidge and Hunk are staying away from Keith and Lance for now”. He bid Coran farewell and headed back to the control room.

~~~~~~~~

Lance was currently sitting on his bed thinking about… well, if he was honest, thinking about Keith. However, Lance was a denying little shit, especially to himself. He had managed to convince himself that he was not thinking about Keith, but rather thinking about cats. Wary cats, with mullets, and purple fur, and lovely eyes, and rare smiled, and NOT KEITH KOGANE.

Lance wasn’t having much luck convincing himself this time.

In fact he had privately already classified his symptoms. The brighter smiles around Keith, the worry, the trust. Those little moments they shared. Those jerks in his stomach that could be butterflies but felt more like someone wringing out a towel.

Yes Lance McClain had already figured out exactly what was going on.

What gave him the most shock though was how absolutely ok he was with falling in love with Keith Kogane.

~~~~~~~~

Keith paced in his room, doing something he would never admit too.

Keith was pouting.

He missed Lance’s hands on his head, twisting through his hair and messaging his ears. He liked being pressed up against Lance. He hadn’t felt that relaxed in a long time and, now that he had a taste of it, he wanted more.

Now that the adrenaline was gone the purple was fading quite fast. HIs ears where already gone and most of his face was his normal pale white, his arms too. His senses felt far too muted now.

He kept pacing and muttering to himself. He already knew he felt something far more than friendship for Lance McClain, probably had for a while. But that stupid rivalry Lance had always insisted upon kept him from really getting close, or it had at first. As time went on the rivalry grew away from fighting and more to bickering, some of it actually some warped form of compliments and encouragement.

Honestly, looking back, Keith shouldn’t have been so surprised that Lance was doing so much for him. Not that the realization helped right now. Actually it made him crave the gentle touch even more.

He growled to himself and flopped onto his bed.

Keith Kogane was very much not ok with being alone.

~~~~~~~

Back in the control room PIdge and Hunk were huddled in some corner, whispering to each other.

Hunk seemed a bit sceptical “do you actually think that would change anything”.

Pidge grinned “of course it will, and if we play it right Shiro won't even know”.

Hunk bit his lip but eventually nodded “alright, so I’ll take Lance and you take Keith”.

Pidge chuckled “of course”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys. First of all I am so very sorry for the late update, like seriously I feel so bad for doing this to all of you. So, to apologize, I made the chapter about 1000 words more than I normally have the chapters. I hope that helps and I will be trying to update sooner. Now I hope you all keep enjoying the story and have a happy Valentines Day.
> 
> (Someone asked a while ago so I thought I would go ahead and link my Tumblr. It's my Voltron sideblog)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klanceandcompany


End file.
